


How Far You'll Fly

by Stargatewars



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Fic Exchange, Flying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Private Jet, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: An AU where the Rose family never went bankrupt. Patrick is the Rose's private pilot and David's secret boyfriend.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 141
Kudos: 311
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. From New York to Toronto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).



> Thank you xoxxblitz for the prompt. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Full disclaimer: I have no idea about private jets so have taken a lot of creative licence here.

The moment David realised that his entire life was a lie is something that he would never forget. Staring down at the financial reports, that he barely understood, heart racing loudly in his ears. The only part he did understand was two small, seemingly innocuous words sitting under the ‘sold to’ column of the report. Rose Estate. Reproduced over and over, beside every sale. Every single one.

David was never meant to find out that his parents had been buying all of the art he sold, never meant to find out that his entire life was a lie. But a glitch in the computing system had printed out the truth, rather than the aliases his parents had been hiding behind.

When he had finally managed to reach his parents David shouted down the phone line at them. He fought tears as his father tried to explain that they thought they what they were doing was in David’s best interest. All David heard was that they didn’t believe that he could do it on his own. That they had never believed in him.

That night, full of anger and hurt, David went out. He consumed every drug offered to him, drank to excess and slept with the first, second and third person that propositioned him.

Three days later when he finally managed to get out of bed, he did it all again.

The third time he binged himself to excess, trying desperately to forget the overwhelming feeling of failure that washed over him, David woke up in the hospital. He had been found slumped on the stoop of a building downtown. An ambulance was called and his stomach pumped from the suspected overdose. He hadn’t planned on overdosing, it wasn’t intentional but he knew he had pushed himself too far. Next time he might not be so lucky.

When he was discharged the following day, with an appointment to a psychologist that he had no intention of attending, he returned to his large New York apartment. Alone.

He was fairly sure that his family hadn’t even realised that he had been spirialling. He’d had no missed calls or messages from them since he found out the truth about his parents paying for entire career. None of the people he had considered his friends had been worried for him either.

Things needed to change, David finally admitted it to himself as he stared at his gaunt face in the mirror. He needed to know if he could actually make it on his own, if any of his success had anything to do with his own skills, or whether it really was just his parents and he had been living a total and utter lie.

Sitting alone in his apartment David wrote a list of everything that his parents paid for in his life. His art. His patrons. His friends. Apartment. Bills. Car. Transport. Everything really.

He decided begrudgingly that he would move back to the Rose Estate in Toronto while he started rebuilding his brand. He hated the thought of ostensibly moving back home, but also knew from experience that the estate was large enough he could easily go days without seeing any of his family members. He refused to admit to himself that staying in New York would only tempt him to fall back into his old ways, and as the beginnings of withdrawals started to run through his body, David knew he should be as far away from temptation as possible.

He called Eli, the family’s business manager and told him that he wanted to sell his apartment and the gallery space he had been using. That was tainted now. When he returned to New York in the future, after having rebuilt himself, he wanted to start from scratch. A clean slate. The memories of his parents betrayal would always hang heavy in those spaces.

There were a few things that David justified he could still access from the Rose Estate. Firstly, just living there at all, with his New York apartment being sold he had nowhere else to turn. He knew none of the people he had thought of as his friends would take him in.

David also justified that his use of the families private jet was reasonable for two reasons. Firstly, that they owed it to him, that using the jet would be recompense for their lies. He wanted to find new artists from wider afield than just New York, and a private jet would help to make that happen. And secondly, because they were paying for it anyway. The pilot was old and smelled kind of funny but he was on retainer so David may as well use him, rather than pay for an expensive first class ticket with a commercial airline.

When he returned to the Rose Estate in Toronto he felt humiliated all over again. Moira acted like the lie they had been telling him wasn’t the cause of his return. In the end he hid in the wing of the house he knew his parents barely frequented. He stayed there for two weeks, until he felt confident that he could face his parents, then sat down and started thinking about how best to rebuild his life.

===

It was two months before David needed to use the private jet. He sent an email to the usual address and packed his bag. He wanted to go to Chicago to see an art exhibition that night. He had purposefully been avoiding New York, hoping to build a wider client base of artists before returning to that city. He felt like he needed to prove himself further abroad before he could return there.

Rose Estate had a private airstrip that their jet could fly in and out from. David had seen the jet landing this morning, returning Alexis from her latest trip to Miami, so he knew it would be available.

David arrived at the airstrip, half an hour before he had requested the flight. When he entered the hanger, the jet sat ready, steps down waiting for him.

As David approached, planning on getting his seat as soon as possible, so he didn’t have to wait around making awkward small talk with the pilot, a man walked down the steps. A man that was most definitely not the usual old pilot the Rose family had employed.

‘Hi,’ David said stopping a short distance away. The man looked up and smiled. He was wearing a pilot’s uniform, hat and all.

‘Hi. You must be David Rose. I’m Patrick,’ he held out his hand. David took it, feeling the man’s firm grip under his own.

‘What happened to the other guy?’ David asked.

‘The other guy? Do you mean Andrew? He retired. I’m the new pilot,’ Patrick explained, his brown eyes open and friendly.

‘Oh… ok,’ David said, fully taking in the man in front of him. Patrick was about the same age as David, possibly too young to be a pilot in David’s opinion, he had short brown hair, partly covered by the navy blue hat he was required to wear. He wore a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, slightly pushing the uniform guidelines but the way it made his forearms look, David wasn’t about to submit any formal complaints. He had navy pants on and black shoes. Nothing about him screamed for attention but David struggled to pull his eyes away.

_ I need to get laid, he _ thought to himself as Patrick began to explain the flight path for their trip.

‘So how long have you been working for my family?’ David asked.

‘About three weeks,’ Patrick explained.

‘Three weeks isn’t very long,’ David said, his voice indicating his nerves at such a short tenure.

‘I have been flying before I started working here David,’ Patrick explained with a smirk.

‘I know,’ David said, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

‘Shall we?’ Patrick indicated towards the jet behind him.

‘After you,’ David said. Patrick reached down and grabbed David’s second bag, before turning and heading up the steps into the jet.

David followed a few steps behind, trying desperately not to stare at Patrick’s ass and how nicely they filled out his pants.

Patrick turned left into the cockpit, while David positioned himself in one of the large recliners by the window.

He scrolled through the phone for a few minutes until Patrick reappeared.

‘You ready David?’ he asked with a kind smile.

‘Sure,’ David said, touching the fastened belt across his lap.

Patrick nodded before walking over and pulling the hatch closed, ensuring it was sealed correctly. David tried to busy himself with his phone as Patrick moved in front of him, but he found his eyes darting up and watching. He then disappearing into the cockpit again. There was no door between the cockpit and the rest of the jet, just a curtain that Patrick hadn’t bothered to close.

David leaned back in the seat listening to Patrick speaking over the radio. The jet swayed as it slowly moved onto the runway.

David loved flying. He’d done it so much throughout his life that he found a thrill as his stomach dropped during take off, the momentary feeling of weightlessness as they gained altitude. Yes, it had been a long time since he had flown with a commercial airline and he had never flown coach in his life, so he was aware that his love of flying was slightly skewed by his experiences but sitting back in the leather recliner of his family’s private jet David couldn’t bring himself to care.

‘You can take your seatbelt off now David. It should be a smooth flight,’ Patrick called to him from the cockpit once they had reached altitude. The small light above the door showing the seatbelt sign went off.

David unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched out.

It was a short flight to Chicago, but David used the time to review his notes for the art exhibit he was attending that night. Excitement and nerves bubbling together as he tried to ensure he was completely prepared. If he found art he liked he needed to be able to convince the artist to sign up with him.

As they neared Chicago, David looked out the window, looking at the buildings below.

Wind rocked the plane as they approached the airport, Chicago living up to its name.

Despite the wind buffeting the jet on its approach the landing was smooth.

As the jet taxied across the runway David listened to Patrick talking to the ground staff over the radio.

It didn’t take long before the jet was stopped beside the terminal. Patrick appeared with a friendly smile.

‘How was your flight David?’ he asked, pulling on his blue blazer.

‘Fine thank you,’ David smiled as he stood. David tried to avert his eyes as Patrick leaned over in front of him to unfasten the door, catching a glimpse of Patrick’s ass again.

When the stairs were down and they disembarked, an immigration officer quickly checked their passports before waving them on.

‘Here’s my number if anything changes with the flight,’ Patrick handed him a business card.

‘Thanks,’ David glanced down at the card, sure that he wouldn’t need to call the pilot for anything. David turned with his bag and walked away. He didn’t want to turn around and see if Patrick was watching him go, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted Patrick watching him or not.

===

The exhibition and meeting with the artist had gone well right up until the moment when they mentioned David’s gallery in New York and his parents part in him closing his business.

He fumbled through the rest of the meeting, feeling entirely flustered by the experience.

Back at the hotel David pulled out a joint he had hidden in his bag. The only drug David occasionally allowed himself since his binges and hospitalisation.

As he sat smoking on his hotel balcony, David thought about  the day and how he had handled the artist. Other than right at the end when he had been so full of embarrassment he had wanted to throw himself off a bridge, it had been a success. And even despite the fumble the artist had agreed to paint two pieces for his planned show.

Once the joint was gone, and a large pizza consumed, David settled in to watch television, scrolling mindlessly through the channels. He turned it on to  _ Going the Distance _ . Never being able to change the channel when Drew Barrymore was on the screen, David relaxed into the couch and watched.

As he watched Drew and Justin Long fall in love, flying back and forth across the country David’s mind started wandering back to his own experiences with his own pilot.

Pulling Patrick’s card from his pocket, he stared at the numbers, his eyes struggling to focus.

With a deep breath and heavy fingers he dialed. Patrick’s voicemail came on three rings later and before David could think he was speaking.

‘Hi David, it’s Patrick,’ David held the phone away from his face as he groaned in frustration, ‘I was just calling to confirm our flight time tomorrow so if you can call me back that would be great. Thanks. Ciao,’ David hung up the phone, ‘I think I just said ciao to that person.’

He ran his hand over his face in frustration as he dialed again.

‘ Hi Patrick, Yeah, I think I... I think I called you David. Which that's not - that's not your name,’ he laughed nervously, ‘You can just delete that text, the-the voice-mail that I left you. I was going to say I would like to leave about lunch time tomorrow. I have an important meeting in the morning but --oh,’ David’s phone dinged. He looked and saw a message from Alexis, ‘Sorry, I just got a text.’

When he looked again he realised that the line had been disconnected. He dialed again, ‘the text cut us off.’

Before he knew what was happening David had left eight messages on Patrick’s voicemail, talking about his plans for a pop up art exhibition he was hoping to establish as a way of testing his abilities without the backing of the Rose family. As the effects from the joint left his body, embarrassment took its place. He laid in bed that night hoping that Patrick’s phone had magically deleted the voicemails before he heard them.

===

The following day David had another meeting in the morning, commissioning another piece of art for his future exhibit.

When he arrived at the airport the elation for the successful meeting was replaced with the dread of having to face Patrick after the embarrassing voicemails.

As David approached the jet he saw Patrick standing at the stairs talking with the ground staff.

‘Hi,’ David said embarrassed.

Patrick bit his bottom lip, fighting a smile, ‘Hi. I… umm… got your messages.’

‘And listened to the first one then deleted the rest?’ David asked, gripping the strap of his bag tightly.

‘Oh, no. I listened to them all,’ Patrick smiled broader this time, ‘you had some really interesting business ideas David.’

‘I don’t know about that,’ David blushed, looking momentarily at his feet, ‘it was more the flight stuff…’

‘I think you’ve got a great idea David,’ Patrick said, ‘you might just need a little help.’

‘Ok,’ David snapped, ‘you’re a pilot though so…’

‘I actually have a business degree too,’ Patrick said.

‘So what, piloting is just your side hustle?’ David asked, feeling even more confused about who Patrick actually was.

‘Something like that,’ he laughed, ‘shall we?’

David nodded, grabbing his bag and heading up the stairs first. He already felt flustered and wasn’t sure he could manage Patrick walking ahead of him in those tight pants again.

He wanted to be annoyed at Patrick, annoyed at how confident he came across, annoyed at the teasing edge of his voice, but David couldn’t bring himself to be.

The flight back to Toronto was uneventful, David pushing aside his embarrassment enough get excited for the new artists he connected with.

When they landed David wanted to make a quick escape, not wanting to face Patrick again. But David was trapped. Literally.

Patrick stepped from the cockpit and with a smile unlocked and lowered the hatch.

David stood, collecting his belongings.

‘Did you need a hand?’ Patrick asked, standing beside the doorway.

‘I’m good thanks,’ David said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

‘Nice meeting you David,’ Patrick said. David could do little more than nod as he walked passed and down the stairs.

===

Later that night as he lay in bed David tried to work out exactly why Patrick had shaken him so much. Why some guy being polite and teasing him had made David act so strangely.

_ He’s cute, _ David settled on,  _ Cute and unattainable _ . Unattainable for two reasons. Firstly because his father’s rules forbid it. And secondly because David knew no one like Patrick would be interested in him, even if he knew what his preferences were.

David decided that he had to push his blossoming crush aside and focus on his career. That had been what coming back to his family’s estate had been about, rebuilding his life. Romance, even just sex, would have to wait.

As David closed his eyes letting sleep wash over him, he dreamt he was flying through calm blue skies.


	2. Birthday in New Orleans

Since the first time David flew with Patrick to Chicago he had used the jet another five times in as many weeks.

Patrick had invited him to sit up in the cockpit with him on the third flight, after David had mentioned his love of flying. Since then their relationship had grown. They talked the entire flight, about David’s plans for the future, about how Patrick loved flying but sometimes wished he could use his business skills more, about the best places they had visited and places they wanted to visit in the future. The conversation always felt easy, the way Patrick would tease him, with a gentle smile, showing that there was no venom under the surface.

David was always glad that the conversation never really turned towards the past. David wasn’t ready to talk about that, and while he suspected that Patrick probably knew about his embarrassing fall from grace after finding out about his parents interference, he was glad that Patrick never brought it up.

David didn’t want to be attracted to Patrick, didn’t want to count the hours until his next flight, but he couldn’t help it. When David really thought about it, which he spent too much time doing, he recognised that his reluctance to explore his attraction with Patrick was two fold. Firstly he was convinced that Patrick wasn’t attracted to him in return, ignoring the fact that Patrick always seemed happy to see him, always paid him attention, watching him with those brown eyes, offering him the second seat in the cockpit if he wanted, and chatted happily as they flew. Patrick was nice. And David didn’t attract nice people.

Secondly, David (and Alexis) were banned from being able to date, or be romantically involved in any way with an employee of Rose Video and the Rose Estate. All because Alexis dated her ski instructor, and a regional manager. And David may have spent some time with their personal chef, but he refused to call it dating. Sleeping with him a few times while staying at the house in The Hamptons didn’t count as dating in David’s opinion.

They had been told that if they were found ‘having dalliances’ (Moira’s words) again with an employee, the employee would be ‘redistributed’ (Johnny’s words). David didn’t want Patrick to be redistributed. David didn’t want to lose what they had, whatever that really was.

No one had teased David quite like Patrick did. No one made David feel like Patrick did.

David had hoped that his crush on Patrick would subside after spending some more time with him. He’d hoped that he would find out something about Patrick that would turn him off. But spending time with Patrick had had the opposite effect. The more time they were together, the more he found himself drawn in by Patrick, wanting to know more, imagining a world where Patrick would be interested in him.

David loved how Patrick teased him, there was always an edge of kindness and care, making David feel comfortable and safe.

Somewhere in the back of David’s mind he could hear a whisper that maybe, despite a lifetime of evidence to the contrary, Patrick was interested in David too. David told himself that that was just how Patrick was with people, he was kind and generous with a teasing edge to his voice. He told himself that the flights were long and Patrick was bored, and talking to David was more interesting at staring out into the open blue skys for hours on end.

That was until David flew with Alexis. He felt uncomfortable as he watched Alexis flirt with Patrick, as she touched his arm with her hand and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she laughed. But even more than feeling uncomfortable he felt relief as he watched Patrick ignore and rebuff her attempts to flirt with him. When he heard Alexis say that she loved flying and always wondered what it was like in the cockpit, he had to bite back a smile as Patrick gave her a generic answer but didn’t offer her a seat up front with him.

David had been sad that he hadn’t been able to join Patrick in the cockpit that flight, knowing Alexis would suspect his feelings if he so much as looked too long at Patrick. Alexis had a sixth sense for working out David’s attractions and if Patrick was going to be in their lives for a long time, David didn’t need Alexis waving his feelings for Patrick in his face each chance she got.

It was when Patrick hugged him excitedly for getting an incredibly elusive artist to sell him one of her rare pieces that David knew he was in trouble.

===

‘That new pilot’s cute,’ Alexis said, sitting at the kitchen table the day after they returned to Toronto.

David grunted in reply, staring intently at his phone.

‘Don’t you think he’s cute David? Like a button,’ Alexis said.

David looked up at his sister, ‘what’s going on there then?’

‘Nothing. He didn’t even ask for my number. Which in my experience means he’s either newly married or he’s gay,’ Alexis smiled at David, ‘so if you’re getting a vibe.’

‘He’s a pilot. We aren’t allowed to sleep with employees,’ David bit back.

‘When has that ever stopped you,’ she replied.

‘Or you,’ David shot her a look.

‘Urgh it was one time David,’ she stood.

‘Was it though?’ David pressed, knowing that his sister would be distracted by that long enough to forget about Patrick. For now.

David could only hope that his attraction to Patrick hadn’t been so obvious that Alexis noticed it instantly.

===

Two days before David’s birthday he realised that none of his family remembered. Again. The morning of his birthday he boarded his families private jet. Bound for New Orleans.

‘Morning David,’ Patrick said happily.

David offered him a short grunt as a reply, too depressed about his family not caring for his birthday, to give Patrick a proper response.

‘You ok David?’ Patrick asked, sitting on the seat beside him, concern written over his face.

‘Has your family ever forgotten your birthday? Like your parents and your sister, collectively, as a whole?’ David closed his eyes as he asked it, not wanting to see the sympathy in Patrick’s brown eyes.

‘That would be a no. I've always had some kind of party. In fact, sometimes two parties. One before school ended with my friends. And then another with my family with my cousins who were kinda more like siblings,’ Patrick replied happily but clearly seeing how downcast David was realised something and continued weakly, ‘But they, they forget other things.’

‘Yeah,’ David said opening his eyes just enough to see Patrick.

‘I'm kinda piecing together that it might be your birthday?’ Patrick said.

‘Yes it is,’ David replied, wishing he had never started his conversation.

‘Well, happy birthday,’ Patrick touched David’s arm gently, ‘How old are we?’ David threw him a glare, ‘Do you have any plans for today or…’ Patrick asked.

‘I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit and falling asleep early,’ David replied, not wanting to look at Patrick.

‘You want to fly all the way to New Orleans to stay in your hotel room?’ Patrick asked cocking his head.

‘Yep,’ David leaned down and pulled his book from his bag. He wanted to be as far away from his family as possible at that point.

‘Here’s an idea,’ Patrick said standing, crossing his arms across his chest, ‘what if we went out and got dinner. There’s some really nice little restaurants not far from where I stay.’

‘You don’t have to do that,’ David said, feeling embarrassed but also desperately wanting to go.

‘No. I’d like to,’ Patrick said, his voice rising slightly.

‘Well… ok then,’ David smiled.

‘Should we say 8?’ Patrick pushed his hands into his pockets.

‘When exactly is 8?’ David asked, trying to do the math on the time zone changes.

‘Like five hours after we land. New Orleans is only an hour behind Toronto,’ Patrick replied with a smile.

‘Right. Good,’ David asked, ‘that would be great,’ Patrick’s smile only broadened. 

David looked up at Patrick, unsure what to say next. Thankfully Patrick jumped into the silence for him.

‘I actually forgot something,’ Patrick said, pointing to the doorway, ‘can you give me like ten minutes?’

‘Sure,’ David replied. He wasn’t in any rush. No one was waiting for him at the other end.

Patrick quickly disappeared down the steps. David turned his attention back to his book while he waited for Patrick’s return.

After reading the same paragraph four times and not retaining a single word David put down the book, admitting he was too nervous for tonight to focus. Sure, David reasoned with himself, Patrick was probably just taking him out for dinner because he felt sorry for him, but it was a dinner nonetheless. David half expected Patrick to claim the meal as a work-related expense and couldn’t blame him if he did.

Patrick returned not long after, a small cotton bag gripped in his hand. He quickly put it in the overhead locker along with the rest of his belongings.

‘Did you want to fly up front?’ Patrick asked, the usual confidence in his voice replaced with nerves.

David agreed, knowing he wasn’t going to be picking up his book again anytime soon.

===

He waved goodbye to Patrick at the airport and made his way to the hotel. They agreed to meet in the lobby and walk to the restaurant together.

David collapsed into bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Was this a date? Or did Patrick just feel sorry for him and his sad birthday plans?

He managed to have a nap for about an hour, but spent the rest of the time going between the two thoughts. Convincing himself it was a date, before doubt made him sure it was a sympathy dinner. He wished he had a friend he could invite along, someone to buffer his expectations if the dinner really was just Patrick feeling sorry for him.

===

When 8 finally came, David checked himself one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs. Despite the heat David wore a black sweatshirt with a white lightning bolt across the chest, black jeans and white hightops. 

When he exited the elevator David saw Patrick sitting across the lobby, hands clenched in front of him. Patrick wore a light blue button up shirt with a navy blazer and blue jeans. David hadn’t seen him much outside of his pilot’s uniform but it was definitely a look he could get used to.

When Patrick saw David he smiled and stood.

‘Happy birthday,’ Patrick said opening his arms.

‘Thanks,’ David stepped into the embrace.

They walked down the street, making idle conversation, to a small cafe that served traditional Louisiana food.

David decided to avoid the seafood options on the menu, not wanting his breath to smell fishy. He tried not to get his hopes up when he noticed that Patrick did the same.

The conversation flowed easily, David enjoying having an opportunity to talk to Patrick without him having to give some of his attention of flying.

It felt flirty and like a date, but a small part of David wasn’t sure. He knew he would never live it down if he made a move and Patrick rejected him. The thought of having to continue to see Patrick after that was unbearable. But the way Patrick looked at him across the table made him want to risk it all.

After dinner as they waited for their desserts Patrick reached into his jacket.

‘I got you a little something,’ Patrick said sliding a small navy box across the table. It had a blue ribbon tied neatly around it.

‘You didn’t have to do that,’ David said, touching the gift carefully. The box would fit in the palm of his hand.

‘This is the first present I haven’t bought myself in a long time so thank you,’ David pulled the ribbon off. 

‘You’re going to be so underwhelmed when you open it,’ Patrick blushed nervously. With a final glance at Patrick, he lifted the lid.

Inside sat a fridge magnet of the Chicago skyline.

‘Oh,’ David said confused, lifting it from the box.

‘See, it’s nothing,’ Patrick looked down at his hands clasped in front of him.

David looked back at the magnet, running his thumb across the surface. Confused about why Patrick would give him that. Then it dawned on him. Chicago was the first place Patrick flew David to. Patrick must have bought it then. This wasn’t just a cheap holiday trinket, it meant so much more than that. And Patrick giving it to him was his way of putting himself out there. His way of showing David how he felt.

‘This isn’t nothing, thank you Patrick,’ David said, all of a sudden seeing Patrick all the clearer. 

‘Well it was that or a snow globe,’ Patrick laughed nervously.

David sat the magnet down as dessert arrived. With a new clarity he realised this was a date after all. The nerves that he had been feeling before, as he tried to work out the situation, subsided.

When dinner and dessert was finished, Patrick paid. David told him that he didn’t have to but Patrick just shook his head and handed over his credit card to the waiter. David’s heart fluttered even more when he noticed that the card being handed over wasn’t the corporate credit card but his personal one. David couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t been the one paying the bill.

They walked back towards the hotel, enjoying the warm night.

Stopping outside the hotel, looking over the water David spoke, ‘well, that was a fun night.’

‘I’m really glad I get to fly for you, David,’ Patrick said.

‘That’s a really lovely thing to say,’ David smiled, his heart started racing.

‘And I’m so glad you do Patrick, because you’re piloting skills are amazing,’ Patrick said, a teasing edge to his voice.

‘Mmm,’ David smirked nodding his head, ‘a bold claim.’

They fell silent, looking at each other, the sounds of the city fading around them.

David watched as the smile on Patrick’s face faded, replaced by something more sincere.

He leaned forward, just the smallest amount, wanting to badly to kiss the lips he had been fantasizing about since Chicago.

He paused, just in case he had completely misread the situation, but he saw Patrick glance down at his lips, an invitation.

Then he was leaning in and Patrick leaned in to meet him. David brought his hand up to hold Patrick’s cheek, to feel the light stubble and soft skin. Their lips met. The kiss was soft, quick, full of promise and quite possibly one of the best kisses David had ever experienced in his life.

He could taste just a hint of Patrick, feel his stubble brush across Patrick’s as their lips moved together.

And just as quickly as it started it was over. They pulled apart and were silent. David dropped his hand from Patrick’s face and twisted his lips to hide the extent of his smile.

‘Thank you,’ Patrick breathed, his voice heavy.

‘For what?’ David asked, he’d never been thanked for a kiss before.

‘Um… I’ve never done that before… with a guy,’ Patrick confessed.

‘Okay,’ David said, panic running through him that perhaps he had misunderstood the situation.

Thankfully for his sanity Patrick continued, ‘Yeah. And, uh,’ Patrick laughed, ‘I was getting a little scared that I was going to let you leave here without us having done that. So, thank you for making that happen for us.’

David smiled. Patrick’s honestly had surprised him.

‘Well, fortunately,’ David said, hoping to take some of the emotion out of the air, ‘I’m a very generous person.’ Patrick laughed, dropping his head for a moment, relief visible on his features when he looked back at David.

David realised, no matter how nice the kiss was, he had to be honest with Patrick about their situation.

‘So I don’t know if you… if you know the rule my parents have about Alexis and I seeing employees,’ David said.

Patrick cocked his head to the side.

‘And I just wanted to tell you, in case you didn’t want to keep doing this… whatever this is. Because we couldn’t tell anyone or you’d get in trouble. And my dad would lecture me about it and that’s not something I need right now,’ David rambled.

David,’ Patrick said with a soft smile.

‘If you’re having regrets about this, I totally understand and won’t hold it against you--’ Patrick grabbed David by the arms, stopping him talking.

‘David. Your dad told me about the rule the day I was hired. I think he thought I was at risk of falling for Alexis but,’ Patrick shook his head, ‘I don’t want to stop seeing you. I know we have to keep it quiet, and I’m willing to do that if you want that.’

David bit his lip, smiling at how sure Patrick seemed to already be able them.

‘Ok. I… I want that,’ David said, glad the low lights in the street hid the blush that spread across his cheeks.

‘Can we talk tomorrow?’ Patrick asked.

‘We can talk whenever you’d like. Just preferably not before 10am,’ David said, ‘because I’m not really a morning person.’ Patrick smiled at him.

David looked over his shoulder at the hotel on the other side of the quiet street. He felt like Patrick needed his space to process the moment.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ David squeezed Patrick’s arm.

‘Goodnight, David,’ Patrick said.

‘Goodnight, Patrick,’ David replied before turning and walking towards the hotel, his smile broad and unrestricted.

David lay in bed that night, his fingers running over the edges of the magnet in his hand. Thinking about what it represented, how it held in it hope. David smiled into the dark and thought that tomorrow might be the best first day of something new he had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


	3. First Times in Denver and Milan

When Patrick told David that he needed to take things slow, David understood. Patrick hadn’t been with a man before, all his feelings and desires were new and had the potential to overwhelm him. And if David was being totally honest with himself he thought it would be in his own best interests to go slow too.

Yes, the physical stuff wasn’t new to him, but the emotions that came with it were completely new. And David was scared what it would be like to have sex with Patrick, because if kissing him made his world spin, having sex had the potential to tear his world apart.

With all that in mind though David  _ really _ wanted to have sex with Patrick. And if the way Patrick kissed David was anything to go off of Patrick  _ really _ wanted to have sex with him too.

Thankfully despite the need for them both to go slow, it didn’t actually take all that long.

===

‘Can I?’ Patrick asked, his hands tentative on the waistband on David’s pants. They had arrived in Denver that morning, David was collecting a sculpture from a local artist the following day. They already had their shirts off, but had yet to go as far as taking off their pants.

‘Please,’ David breathed. He had felt Patrick’s erection pressed against his thigh on a number of occasions as they made out, and had once dry humped to completion like a pair of teenagers, but he had yet to actually get his hands on Patrick’s cock.

Patrick undid David’s pants enough to slide his hand down the front of David’s jeans and grasp his cock through his briefs.

‘Fucking hell,’ Patrick breathed, his eyes closing as he took in the moment, the feel of another man’s cock in his hand.

David smiled, pushing down his own nerves at Patrick’s reaction, reminding himself that this was the first time Patrick had felt another man like this, he needed a moment.

David ran his fingers through Patrick’s short hair, as Patrick slowly began to move his hand, fingers moving up and down David’s hard length.

David groaned at the touch, pulling Patrick in for a heated kiss.

When the kiss finally broke, panting for breath Patrick removed his hand from David’s cock.

David tried to suppress a whimper of disappointment at the loss of contact, but Patrick started to tug at his pants instead.

Lifting his hips David helped slide his pants off, leaving him in just his black briefs.

Patrick sat back and looked across David’s body, while David fought every urge to cover himself with his hands. He already knew that Patrick loved his chest hair, loved how it felt under his fingers, his lips, the inherent masculinity of it, but combined with not wearing pants he felt incredibly exposed under Patrick’s gaze. David looked up at Patrick and noted his contemplative stare.

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to,’ David said, hoping he wasn’t talking Patrick out of anything.

‘I want to. I just want... I want it to be good for you too,’ Patrick said, looking at David nervously. David felt his heart clench at how sweet Patrick was.

‘Will you tell me?’ Patrick asked looking at David again, nervously.

‘Tell you what?’ David leaned up on his elbows, wishing that Patrick would move closer.

‘Tell me what you like?’ Patrick said, the blush on his cheeks deepening. David had been with people with much more experience that hadn’t care at all about David’s own pleasure, they had simply taken what they wanted from David, not considering his desires in the process. But there Patrick sat, about to touch David for the first time, about to touch a  _ man _ for the first time and his first concern was whether David would enjoy it.

‘I’ll tell you,’ David said, his voice quiet.

Patrick smiled crawling slowly up David’s body. He leaned down and kissed David deeply. David traced his hand up Patrick’s arm, feeling the toned muscles.

Patrick slowly kissed along David’s jaw, then down his chest, eliciting a moan from David before sliding down David’s body, kissing as he went, his lips dragging slowly across David’s chest.

Settling between David’s thighs, Patrick looked up at David with a smile.

Patrick reached out and ran his hand across David’s cock, wrapping his hand around the length.

‘Can I?’ Patrick asked again. David nodded as Patrick gently pulled his briefs down his thighs, leaving David completely naked.

Patrick stared at David’s cock, his hands running up and down David’s thighs as he took in the sight before him.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Patrick breathed, his tongue running along his lips. David shook his head, not believing that Patrick was real.

Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s cock, a small groan escaping his lips as he ran his fingers over David.

David closed his eyes as Patrick began to stroke his cock in earnest, running his thumb over the head.

‘Patrick,’ David moaned, thrusting his hips minutely into Patrick’s grip.

Patrick’s hand stilled, gripping the base of David’s cock, and for a moment David worried that his thrusting had been too much for Patrick.

David opened his eyes just in time to watch Patrick lean down and lick along the underside of David’s length.

‘Oh god,’ David cried out in surprise, his head dropping back against the pillow.

‘Sorry,’ Patrick said, ‘was that… not ok?’

‘No. Good. Good,’ David said, ‘you can do it again if you… if you wanted.’

Patrick smiled, humming as he lowered himself again. Patrick licked David’s cock again before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently.

David moaned, both at the sensation and the sight of his cock in Patrick’s mouth sending lightning through his body. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed, as he felt the weight of David against his tongue.

Patrick swirled his tongue around the head, lowering himself the smallest amount. He bobbed his head up and down a few more times before pulling off and smiling at David.

‘Ok?’ David asked, hoping that Patrick liked it.

‘You taste,’ Patrick paused, running his tongue across his lips. David held his breath, ‘you taste really good.’

David huffed out his breath, ‘I’m glad.’

With a smile Patrick leaned back down and took David’s cock in his mouth again.

David fought his body’s urge to thrust up into the heat of Patrick’s mouth, gripping the bedsheet as his climax began to build. He watched in awe as Patrick worked his length, his hand gripping the base of David’s cock so his entire length was covered.

‘Yes’ David cried out as Patrick dipped his tongue into his slit, tasting his precome.

‘Patrick,’ David moaned, his eyes fluttering closed despite his best efforts to keep them open, desperate to watch Patrick.

David kept his eyes open long enough to watch Patrick glance across at his hands that were gripping the sheet so tightly his knuckles were white.

Patrick reached out with his free hand and pulled David’s hand from the sheet. David thought he was going to direct David to put his hand on his head. Instead he threaded their fingers together, holding tightly as he moaned around David’s length.

‘Patrick, I’m---’ he cried out. Patrick pulled off David’s length just as he came.

He came hard over Patrick’s hand and his own stomach, his back arching off the bed by the intensity of it. The intimacy of the moment overwhelming him.

Panting, David opened his eyes, looking down to Patrick, who sat on his knees between David’s legs. Patrick lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers, eyes closing as he tasted David.

‘Oh, fuck,’ David muttered at the sight. While it hadn’t been the most skilled blowjob he’d ever experienced the way he felt about Patrick had pushed him over the edge faster than he thought possible.

Patrick smiled as he leaned down and ran his tongue across David’s stomach, licking up David’s cum. His cock twitched at the sight.

Crawling up David’s body Patrick kissed him gently, ‘thank you,’ he breathed against David’s lips.

David gripped Patrick’s neck and pulled him close for a heated kiss, tongue searching for the taste of himself. Their bodies flush together, David pulling all of Patrick’s weight onto him.

Patrick moaned, his hips thrusting forward in reply.

With a swift movement David grabbed Patrick and flipped them over so he was on top.

‘Your turn,’ David said, his eyes dark.

‘Please,’ Patrick breathed, looking entirely awestruck.

David lifted his eyebrows suggestively as he kissed down Patrick’s body.

In one swift move, he pushed Patrick’s pants and briefs down, leaving him naked, cock leaking. David sucked in a breath, looking at Patrick’s thick cock for the first time. He’d felt it through Patrick’s pants before so had an idea in mind of what he was dealing with but seeing it was something else. Patrick’s was thick, cut and a beautiful deep pink. David felt his mouth water. 

Without any preamble, David lowered himself down and took Patrick’s cock in his mouth.

‘Fuck,’ Patrick cried, his hands coming to rest in David’s hair automatically. When he looked down at David he moved his hands away, but David quickly reached out and put them back on his head.

Patrick groaned, running his fingers through David’s thick hair.

David licked and sucked up and down Patrick’s length, feeling the pleasant ache of his jaw as he moved.

Patrick cried out when the head of his cock hit the back of David’s throat. David could tell by the way that Patrick vibrated beneath him it wouldn’t take long. David swallowed around his length, eliciting another moan from Patrick.

Patrick’s breathing became faster, his chest heaving as his fingers tightened in David’s hair. His hips twitched but David gripped him firmly, holding him tight against the mattress.

‘David,’ Patick shouted, his next words becoming a moan as David swirled his tongue around his cock. He tugged on David’s hair, in an effort to warn him that he was about to come, but the last thing David wanted to do in that moment was to take his mouth off Patrick’s cock.

David moaned around Patrick’s cock taking him deep one more time. Then with a cry Patrick came. David swallowed it all.

As he pulled slowly off Patrick’s cock, David looked up and took in the sight before him. Patrick stared at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over, a smile danced across his lips. His chest heaved, flushed red. He was beautiful.

David crawled up Patrick’s body, kissing him gently, unsure if Patrick would want to kiss him after he had sucked his cock.

The kiss seemed to have pulled Patrick from his daze because he looked at David with a smile, before pulling him closer and kissing him deeply, tongue tasting.

‘How was that?’ David asked, already guessing the reaction by the small smile playing across Patrick’s face.

‘I...it… it was amazing,’ Patrick replied.

‘Good,’ David lay beside Patrick, running his fingers through the fine hair on Patrick’s chest.

‘Was it ok? What I did?’ Patrick asked, his eyes searching. He turned to face David.

‘Very ok,’ David said, kissing Patrick’s shoulder.

‘You didn’t come in my mouth. I couldn’t go very deep,’ Patrick picked at the sheets nervously.

David reached and grabbed his hand, ‘it doesn’t matter. If you want me to come in your mouth you can try again next time. And deep throating takes practice.’

‘I’d like that. I’d like to practice. If you’re ok with that,’ Patrick asked, his cheeks reddening again.

‘Very ok with that,’ David smiled.

‘Thank you David,’ Patrick breathed, running his hand across David’s shoulder.

David smiled. He knew why he was being thanked, but he honestly thought he should be the one thanking Patrick. The emotions he felt, even from what was obsensibly a couple of blow jobs, was more than David could ever remember experiencing.

===

‘I could come to your room,’ David suggested.

It had been a week since Denver, since some of the best sex in David’s life. David, along with his parents flew to Milan, Italy that morning, and while he didn’t want to rush Patrick, he also desperately wanted to see if there would be a repeat of that night. With his parents room just down the hall from his own, they both knew it wasn’t a good idea for Patrick to come there. It would be a disaster if their relationship was discovered.

‘It’s a bit out of your way,’ Patrick said, ‘but I want to see you.’

‘What’s your room number?’ David asked sitting at the edge of his bed.

He heard Patrick laugh at the other end of the line.

‘What?’ David asked.

‘I’m not in the same hotel as you David,’ Patrick said.

‘Oh?’ David had just assumed.

‘Your father’s a generous employer but he’s not that generous,’ Patrick explained. David hadn’t even thought about it. He looked around his hotel room. He was staying in the penthouse of a five-star hotel. He looked at the door to the marble bathroom and out the window of his full view of the city skyline, ran his hands over the 2,000 thread Egyptian cotton sheets. He had always left the airport before Patrick and had always assumed that Patrick headed to the same hotel as him after the jet had been checked over.

‘Send me the address. I’m on my way,’ David said before hanging up the phone. He knew Patrick would argue, not because he didn’t want David to come, but because he didn’t want to make David leave the bed he had been talking about for days. Maybe waxing lyrically about the thread count of his king sized bed for an hour wasn’t the wisest choice now that he thought about it.

But David knew he would rather spend a night with Patrick in his cheap hotel then a night alone in his penthouse. No matter how good the sheets felt.

A few minutes later Patrick messaged him the address. Maps told him it was 15 minutes away by car. He ordered a car and quickly packed some things in a bag.

When he arrived at the hotel David called Patrick, telling him he was in the lobby.

A keycard was needed to access the lift, so Patrick told him he would be down in a few minutes.

David stood, looking at the cheap tiled floor, the fake plants in the pots beside the window that desperately needed a clean, feeling entirely out of place in his expensive, couture sweater.

The elevator door pinged and slid open. Patrick walked out with a smile. No longer in his pilots uniform, but wearing a blue hoodie over a white shirt and a pair of sweatpants. David knew Patrick would have been sleeping earlier, recovering from the early flight.

‘Hi,’ David said softly.

‘Hi,’ Patrick replied, leaning in to kiss David briefly.

‘So…’ David said, feeling suddenly nervous.

‘Come on,’ Patrick smiled and took his hand, leading him back towards the elevator.

Once inside, Patrick pushed the button for floor 6. As soon as the door closed, he pushed David against the wall and kissed him deeply.

‘I’ve wanted to do that since we left,’ Patrick kissed David’s jaw.

‘I’ve got to stop travelling with my parents,’ David gripped Patrick’s hips, pulling him closer.

When the elevator door opened, Patrick grabbed David’s hand and pulled him down the hall.

David kissed Patrick’s neck, grinding his clothed erection against Patrick’s ass as he fumbled with the keycard.

Finally the door to room 663 opened, David pushing Patrick inside began tugging on the zip of his sweater. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Patrick’s pilot suit hanging neatly.

‘That was a long fucking flight,’ David scraped his teeth across Patrick’s neck.

Patrick groaned in reply, running his hands underneath David’s sweater. David had managed to visit the cockpit twice during the flight, both times being able to do little more than run his hands across Patrick’s shoulders as they discussed flight times and turbulence.

Their clothes were quickly shed, with David sucking a dark bruise on Patrick’s collarbone as they fell into bed.

‘David,’ Patrick breathed, running his hands across David’s broad back.

‘I want…,’ David said, stopping himself from finishing that sentence. Sometimes it felt easy to forget that Patrick was new to this. New to being with a man. He kissed David with all the confidence of a man who knew exactly what he was doing.

‘Tell me,’ Patrick breathed into David’s ear. David shook his head, fearful that his own desires would scare Patrick.

Patrick pulled back, holding David’s face in his hand, ‘David whatever you’re wanting. I want to do it. I’m ready.’ He kissed him softly.

David searched Patrick’s eyes, hoping that somehow he could find the courage there to say what he wanted. And somehow he did.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ David whispered.

Patrick dropped his head to David’s shoulder with a groan. For a moment, fear ran through David that he had scared Patrick, that his request was too much.

Until he heard Patrick against his neck, ‘Yes.’

‘You sure?’ David asked.

‘Absolutely,’ Patrick kissed him again.

They kissed for a while, rocking their hips together, excitement and anticipation bubbling under their skin.

‘So I…’ Patrick ran his hand down David’s side, before gripping his ass.

‘Right. It would be easier on my knees,’ David said, reminding himself that Patrick hadn’t done this before.

Patrick sat up, giving David space to move. David collected the lube and a condom before sitting back and looking at Patrick

‘So you just---,’ David started speaking, he held his fingers out to explain.

‘I understand the mechanics of it David. I’ve… I’ve done my research,’ Patrick flushed. David smiled, because of course Patrick had read up about this. Of course he was prepared.

‘Ok,’ David settled on his knees, resting his head on his folded arms.

‘Tell me if I’m doing it wrong,’ Patrick said, kissing David’s hip.

‘I will. You’ll be fine,’ David replied, spreading his legs wider.

Patrick ran his hand across David’s ass and along his hips.

‘Fuck,’ Patrick breathed.

David turned to look at Patrick, bracing himself to either give instruction or promise Patrick that he never had to do anal if he didn’t want to.  _ Please want to do anal _ , David thought.

‘You ok?’ David asked.

‘You’re stunning,’ Patrick laughed lightly, almost as though he couldn’t believe he was in that situation, in the best possible way.

Patrick licked his lips, staring at David’s ass, ‘can I?’ His eyes darting to David’s face. David nodded, guessing what Patrick was asking.

Turning his eyes back to David’s ass, Patrick slowly leaned in and licked David’s hole.

‘Oh,’ David dropped his head against his arms. Patrick did it again, alternating between long licks and short swirls of his tongue. David pushed his hips back against Patrick’s mouth, his cries of pleasure building, Patrick’s hands gripping David’s hips firmly. Patrick pressed his tongue against the tight muscles, fucking into David's hole.

Just as David reached and began to stroke his cock Patrick pulled back, resting his forehead against David’s hip.

‘I just… I just need a minute,’ Patrick breathed heavily, his breath hot against David’s skin.

‘Fucking hell Patrick,’ David replied, his body already starting to shake.

He listened as Patrick opened the lube, coating his fingers.

Patrick gently ran his slick fingers against David’s rim. The muscle already sensitive from Patrick’s tongue. Slowly Patrick pressed a single finger into David.

Soon David was begging for a second, which Patrick happily provided.

Groaning at the slight burn as Patrick scissored his fingers, stretching David further. His other hand ran up and down David’s back, working the muscles, helping him relax.

‘More,’ David choked out, thrusting his hips back against Patrick’s fingers.

Patrick, leaned in and kissed the small of David’s back as he added a third finger, the burn feeling glorious.

Patrick crooked his fingers, rubbing against David’s prostate.

‘Oh! Fuck!’ David cried, his back arching.

Patrick continued to fuck his fingers into David, his own breathing becoming faster.

‘I’m ready Patrick. Plea-- please fuck me,’ David begged.

Patrick slowed the thrust of his fingers until they stilled. He slowly pulled them from David with a groan.

Patrick moved to the side and kissed David’s shoulder, ‘Can I see you? When we fuck,’ David looked at Patrick. His short hair was wild, eyes blown black with desire, skin flushed pink. He was a vision that David didn’t want to stop looking at.

With a nod, because his words were starting to fail him, David rolled onto his back, stuffing a pillow under his hips.

Patrick positioned himself between David’s thighs. He rolled on a condom and slicked himself and David’s cock.

‘Ready?’ Patrick asked.

‘Ready,’ David replied, breathily, grabbing the back of his thighs and opening himself up to Patrick.

Patrick leaned down, so he hovered above David. Kissing his lips tenderly, Patrick grabbed his cock and pushed it against David’s stretched hole.

David wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the burn of Patrick’s thick cock pressing into him, but more than that he wanted to watch Patrick’s face. See his reaction to entering a man like this for the first time.

Patrick had his eyes closed, his mouth open slightly. The flush across his cheeks spread beautifully down his chest. He was a vision.

David thought his heart would rip in two when he saw a small smile play across Patrick’s lips.

Finally, he pushed in entirely, his hips flush against David’s.

‘David,’ he breathed, opening his eyes to look at David, a sincere smile spreading further. David wrapped his legs tightly around Patrick’s waist, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

They kissed like that for a time, Patrick holding his hips still, giving David time to adjust, but slowly he started to move.

Slow, short thrusts, a slow roll of his hips, causing them both to moan loudly.

‘Oh god, David,’ Patrick moaned, his fingers digging into the back of David’s neck, ‘you feel so--,’ the end of his sentence was cut off with a cry, as David tightened his legs around Patrick’s waist.

‘You can go harder,’ David breathed, running his hand down Patrick’s back.

That was all the encouragement Patrick needed, he began to snap his hips harder, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, building up a relentless rhythm.

David cried out each time Patrick pushed back in, his own cries muffled against David’s neck.

Patrick lifted his head, kissing David messily, tongue fucking into David’s mouth, as his cock worked David’s ass.

David felt as though every one of his nerves was alight with electricity. His legs shook and his stomach began to tighten as he listened to Patrick cry out and shout his name, over and over.

Patrick buried his face in the crook of David’s neck, crying out as his own orgasm built. He scraped his teeth across David’s neck, licking and sucking the spot until David was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow.

David reached between them and grabbed his own cock, jacking it desperately. The action seemed to only inspire Patrick further.

He gripped David’s thighs and pulled them further up his body, shifting the angle in which his cock thrust into David.

‘Fuck,’ David cried, dropping his head against the pillow.

The change in angle was perfection.

Patrick held himself above David, flushed red and shining with sweat as he slammed into David over and over, hitting his prostate perfectly.

‘Patrick,’ David cried out, working his cock faster as his release built, tightening his muscles.

The cries and moans that Patrick made with each thrust of his hips made David’s head spin. He had no idea Patrick had been capable of making those sounds. He never wanted to stop hearing them.

David ran his free hand up Patrick’s chest, running his thumb over Patrick’s nipple before pulling him in for a kiss by the back of his neck.

‘Oh god David,’ Patrick cried against David’s lips.

That was enough to push David over the edge. With a loud cry, David came hard across his stomach. His vision fogged out around the edges at the force, his entire body vibrated.

He let go of his cock long enough to grab hold of Patrick’s waist as he came. If David thought the sounds Patrick made during sex were mind blowing, the sounds Patrick made as he reached orgasm were something else entirely.

Patrick’s hips slowed and finally stopped as he dropped himself against David’s chest. David ran his hands across Patrick’s back, as their chests heaved together.

When their breathing slowed, Patrick reached between and gripped the condom, pulling out slowly. He dropped a kiss to David’s shoulder before climbing out of bed.

David stared at the ceiling, his body starting to cool.

Moments later Patrick returned, warm cloth in hand. He ran it over David’s body, kissing David’s chest as he went.

Then Patrick was crawling into bed beside him, pulling the blankets around them.

‘Thank you David,’ Patrick kissed David’s shoulder, ‘was that… did you?’

David turned onto his side, their legs intertwining.

‘Did I what? David asked, knowing fully well what Patrick was trying to ask. He ran his hand up and down Patrick’s arm.

‘Did you like it?’ Patrick blushed, ‘was it ok… for you?’

'I think my orgasm speaks for itself,’ David kissed Patrick lightly, a smile playing on his lips.

Patrick glanced down, running his fingers through David’s chest hair. He looked meek. David was confused, until he realised. Patrick wasn’t a virgin, but this was the first time he had had sex with a man. The sex he had participated in before surely wasn’t always satifying, whether an orgasm occurred or not.

‘Patrick,’ David touched Patrick’s chin, directing him to look up, ‘that was incredible. You were incredible.’ Patrick studied his face, before deciding that he was being honest.

‘I didn’t realise sex could be like that,’ Patrick said. David felt like his heart would break. Break for the Patrick of the past that hadn’t experienced that before. He was so pleased that he was able to be there for Patrick when he experienced sex like that for the first time. Sex like it should be, full of passion and desire.

They kissed, slow and comfortable, until sleep began to creep over them.

David turned around, pushing his back into Patrick’s chest. Patrick wrapped his arms tightly around David’s waist, kissing his neck.

Sleep slowly washed over them. David wanted to tell Patrick just how good that had been for him. How satisfied and cared for he felt. But part of admitting that to Patrick would also be admitting that it might have been some of the best sex he’d ever had. Partly because Patrick fucked him so well, but also because David had never felt that kind of connection during sex, or ever really, before.

===

‘Where were you last night David?’ his mother asked over lunch the following day.

‘Out…,’ he said, suddenly becoming very interested in his meal. He tried very hard to not think about Patrick fucking into him until he came so hard his vision clouded. Both the night before and again that morning. He failed miserably.

‘With whom?’ she asked, looking at him over her coffee mug.

'How do you know I was out with someone?' David lifted his eyebrows in accusation.

Moira didn't say anything, just stared at him as she lifted her hand and touched the side of her neck.

_ Fuck, _ David reached up and touched the side of his neck. The hickie Patrick had sucked there the night before tingles under his fingers.

‘Does that matter?’ David replied. He’d had enough one night stands for his parents to safely assume that was what it was.

‘I don’t need all the salacious details David,’ Moira said, ‘but we should know that you are being responsible.

‘When have you cared if I was responsible before?’ David asked, lifting his eyebrows. He had slowly rebuilt his relationship with his parents since finding out about them paying for his patrons, but there were still moments when it was incredibly tense.

‘David,’ his mother sounded hurt, ‘we’ve always cared. We perhaps haven’t shown it as much as we should.’

David studied his mother before replying, ‘yes I was responsible.’

‘And will you be seeing them again?’ she asked.

He thought about lying, telling his mother it was a one time thing, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie, not about Patrick, ‘I hope so.’

‘Good,’ she smiled before changing the subject to what boutiques they would be visiting throughout the day. David smiled as he listened to his mother talk. Some things just never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	4. Boyfriends in Barcelona

The last thing that David wanted to do was get on a plane and spend the next few days with his sister and her friends. But Alexis had pushed, telling him that Barcelona had great art he would love, as well as some clubs that in his past life he would have enjoyed. He didn't feel the need to go to them the same way he once did. After his binges a few months before, and meeting Patrick, night clubs didn’t hold the same appeal for David anymore.

He agreed, in no small part because Patrick was going, in his capacity as pilot, so figured they would find time to sneak off and be together. He should have known that Alexis would ruin his plans.

When he arrived at the hanger, Patrick was loading the last of the bags onto the plane.

'Hi,' David said coyly, like he hadn't spent the morning with his tongue in Patricks’ ass.

'So...' Patrick said stepping towards David, 'Alexis tells me you agreed to go clubbing with her tonight.'

'I absolutely did not,' David said affronted.

'Maybe after you're done we could meet up,' Patrick replied with a smile.

Before David could reply Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs, 'come on David,' she waved her hand.

With a groan David climbed the steps and entered the jet, Patrick following close behind.

At the top of the stairs he stopped dead.

In each seat one of Alexis' friends sat, all with phones in hand, taking selfies, trying to get as much of the jet as possible in the shot. It was going to be a long flight.

Patrick, who was walking right behind him touched David lightly on the hips as he stepped by.

'Ok everyone,' Patrick said loudly. David turned surprised, not having heard Patrick speak with that much authority before.

Everyone lowered their phones for a moment, 'I need you to be paying attention while I run you through the safety requirements on this flight,' David took his seat. He'd never seen Patrick give this talk before, but realised that most of the flights where Patrick had been the pilot were just the two of them, or the Rose family. Looking around at Alexis' friends David understood why he was doing it now. These people would be less than useless in an emergency.

He instructed that everyone needed to turn their phones off for take off, and instructed them about wearing their seatbelt.

David shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Patrick command the room. He was enjoying it more than he had expected.

After his speech, Patrick closed the hatch he walked through the small cabin and made sure everyone was following his instructions. When he reached David's seat he tugged lightly on the seatbelt, as if testing it was done up correctly. Patrick grazed his fingers across David's thigh as he stood, a small knowing smile playing across his lips.

With one final glance around the cabin, Patrick disappeared into the cockpit and for the first time since David met him he closed the curtain. David smiled, he knew that it was his way of shutting out the noises of the other passengers.

===

The flight was uneventful, as far as the flight itself went. One of Alexis' friends, Klair, got into a fight with another girl that David couldn't even be bothered to learn the name of. They spent half the flight yelling at each other. David regretting not bringing his headphones the entire way.

About half way through the flight, just as David was nearing the climax of his novel Alexis came and perched on the armrest of his seat.

‘You should come out with us,’ Alexis said.

‘I’m good,’ David replied, trying desperately not to glance towards the curtain closing off the cockpit from the rest of the plane.

‘David,’ Alexis tapped David’s hand, ‘you need to get out more. You spend all your time in your hotel room like some kind of sad hermit man.’ She booped his nose with her finger.

He opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut because he knew the truth, that he spent the time in his hotel room having the best sex of his life, wasn’t something he could say.

He knew that Alexis suspected something was going on between he and Patrick, or at least that he had feelings for Patrick, but he didn’t want to confirm her suspicions, fearful that the truth would get back to Johnny and ruin everything.

‘Fine,’ David said. From the moment that Patrick told him that Alexis was talking about him going out with them he knew this was an inevitable outcome. Alexis always managed to get what she wanted.

Alexis clapped her hands together happily. All David could hope for now was that was the end of her plan. But knowing his sister, he doubted it.

===

Upon landing, Alexis’ friends had made up, mostly. Klair muttering something about revenge and and getting her friend fired.

David waited until everyone had left the plane before starting to collect his bag. Patrick pushed the curtain back and looked around as he stretched. Eight hours was a long time in the cockpit.

'That was loud,' he said shaking his head.

'Curtain didn't seal the noise out like you hoped?' David swung his bag over his shoulder.

'Shut up,' Patrick glanced towards the door, before quickly pulling David into a short but heated kiss.

‘David are you coming?’ Alexis shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Patrick took a large step back as they heard Alexis’ heels on the steps. He turned and began to collect his bag as she appeared in the doorway.

‘I’m coming,’ David snapped at his sister. Patrick turned and looked between the siblings feeling awkward for a moment before walking towards the exit.

'Oh my god David,' Alexis said, an excited look spreading across her face, 'why don't we bring Patrick along tonight.'

'Oh. No. That's ok,' Patrick said, visibly stepping backwards.

'He doesn't have to do that,' David said at the same time.

'No. You'll love it Patrick. You fly us to all of these exotic destinations but don't get to have any fun yourself,' Alexis touched his arm playfully.

'I have fun,' he muttered, being careful not to look at David. The full extent of Alexis’ plan began to become apparent to David.

‘You realise it’s like 2am here,’ David pointed out hoping to distract Alexis from Patrick.

‘I know that David. I meant tonight like in 18 hours from now,’ she replied, although by the look on her face she hadn’t factored in the time difference.

‘Do you though?’ David pushed.

‘Argh David,’ Alexis turned and stormed down the stairs.

‘You don’t have to go out with them,’ David said softly looking back at Patrick.

‘Did you...did you want me to?’ Patrick looked at David, his eyes full of questions.

‘I want to spend time with you but if you come…’ David trailed off. Patrick didn’t need to hear the end of that sentence, he already knew. With Alexis and her friends around they couldn’t go out together and actually  _ be _ together.

Patrick nodded and smiled at David before turning and descending the stairs.

‘Alexis, hang on a second,’ Patrick said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Alexis turned, ‘I’ll come. Tonight. If that’s ok still.’

‘Yay,’ Alexis jumped, ‘you’ll have so much fun.’

After she promised to message him the details, she returned to her friends as the ground crew began loading their bags into the waiting cars.

‘Why?’ David asked stepping as close to Patrick as he dared.

‘Being with you like that is better than being in my hotel room alone,’ Patrick said with a shrug. More than anything, David wanted to kiss Patrick in that moment.

All he wanted was to go back to Patrick’s room and rest with him. He knew how tired Patrick would be after that flight, so he knew anything sexual was out of the question. But the thought of curling up in bed with Patrick was incredibly appealing.

He also knew however that Alexis would be watching his every move so doubted that he would be able to sneak away.

Patrick waved at David as he climbed into one of the two town cars waiting for them, Patrick staying behind to check over the jet before heading to bed.

===

The club was loud. David knew that at one point in his life he would have loved this, the thumping music, the press of bodies at the bar fighting for attention, the smell of alcohol and desire in the air. Now it was the last place he wanted to be.

Instead of being able to enjoy it, as Alexis and her friends seemed to be doing, David sat uncomfortably on a couch in the VIP area sipping his drink. Patrick sat on the opposite side of the couch nodding along as one of Alexis' very drunk friends tried to talk to him.

David couldn't hear what she was saying, the music was so loud that he doubted Patrick could hear either, even though her lips were basically pressed against his ear.

Patrick sat rigid, either totally unaware of her flirting, or just completely uninterested. The only time he smiled was when his eyes met David across the room, David blushing into his drink each time.

'Haven't seen you here before,' a voice came from beside him. David turned his eyes from Patrick to see a man sitting beside him.

He had blonde hair brushed wildly to the side, a jawline that could cut glass and piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous. The maroon shirt he wore was stretched tightly across his chest, each muscle clearly defined and visible.

'It's been a while,' David replied, he wasn't sure why but he instantly felt uncomfortable by this man's presence.

'Marcus Stilling,' he held out his hand.

'David Rose,' he replied, shaking the hand. Marcus held his grip for a beat or two longer than David would have liked.

Risking a glance back towards Patrick, David saw his eyes darting from Marcus back to David, his jaw clenched tight.

David looked back at Marcus, took in his looks once again and realized that he wasn't attracted to him at all.

All David wanted to do was go and sit with Patrick, laugh with Patrick, dance with Patrick, leave with Patrick. But because Alexis sat three seats down he could do nothing about he felt.

'You seeing someone?' Marcus asked cutting into his thoughts.

'Oh... umm,' David thought about how they couldn't tell anyone about their relationship, how they hadn't even defined their relationship. He didn't want to date anyone else, but they hadn't had the conversation about that yet. David wasn't sure if he could handle the heartbreak that would come if Patrick told him he didn't want to be exclusive. He couldn’t blame Patrick if he wanted to see other people. He was entitled to explore his sexuality, he didn’t owe David anything because he was the first man that had slept with him. The thought made David’s stomach twist none-the-less.

'I'm not interested thanks,' David replied simply, attempting to side step the question. David glanced at Alexis and saw that she was watching him. He couldn’t help but feel like Marcus hitting on him was part of her plan too. David knew it wouldn’t be beneath Alexis to set him up with a friend of hers just to prove she was right.

'Not interested? Really?' Marcus glanced down at himself. It was clearly not feedback he was given often. Marcus ran his hand across the back of the couch, brushing David's shoulder.

'Nope,' David stood quickly, his drink splashing over the rim of his glass and onto his shoes, 'I've got to...' he turned and walked away. He didn’t look back, he just went.

Pushing through the crowd, the heat of their bodies all of a sudden feeling oppressive, stiffeling. Finally he pushed his way past the masses and into the cool night air. David didn't stop though, not wanting to lose it in front of the long line of people waiting to get in.

He was a block away when he heard his name called faintly behind him. For a moment he thought it was Marcus, not willing to accept that someone wasn't interested in him.

But then he heard it again, and his body naturally started to slow, 'David wait!'

Turning he saw Patrick jogging up behind him.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his dark blue button down hugely contrasting the club clothes everyone else had been wearing.

'No!' David shouted, before he could control himself.

'What happened?' Patrick asked, pulling him into an alcove so they weren't standing in the middle of the street.

'My stupid fucking sister! She wants to make my life hell. She thinks it's funny that I like you. I mean she doesn't know we're together but she's being a total B about it. And that Marcus guy coming along and I just... I don't want to see anyone else,' David realized he was well and truly too deep into this rant to stop himself so pressed on, 'but we haven't talked about it so if you want to see someone else I can't be mad, but it's just too much and--'

'I don't want to see anyone else David. I only want to be with you,' Patrick cut him off. David paused for a minute, looking at Patrick, relief rushing through his body.

Throwing his head back and looking up David groaned, 'I just want to go back to the hotel and be with my boyfriend, but Alexis ruins everything and now we're stuck at some crappy club in the middle of the night,' David threw his hands up, frustration coursing through his veins, his words moving faster than his thoughts.

'What did you just say?' Patrick asked, the surprise in his voice stopping David in his tracks. He realized what he had just said. Boyfriend.

'I said Alexis ruins everything,' David replied, hoping if he ignored the fact he had just said that they could pretend it didn't happen.

'Something about wanting to be with your boyfriend?' Patrick cocked his head to the side.

'I... I don't recall saying that,' David said.

'Well if my boyfriend doesn't want to come back to the hotel with me I guess...' Patrick turned to walk away, a smug smile across his face.

David reached out and grabbed Patrick's wrist.

'Wait,’ David pulled Patrick towards him. Burying his face in the crook of Patrick’s neck. He felt a laugh reverberate through Patrick’s body.

‘Come back to the hotel with me,’ Patrick breathed.

‘We left at the same time. Alexis will suspect,’ David said, not caring all that much about what Alexis thought in that moment.

‘I told her the flight tired me out and I was going to make sure you got back to your hotel room on my way,’ Patrick explained. David smiled, ‘so come back with me.’

‘Can we get something to eat first?’ David asked.

‘Sure. What did you have in mind?’ Patrick asked, taking David’s hand in his.

David lead them to a small restaurant not far from the hotel, thankful it was still open despite the late hour. Patrick had never been to Barcelona before so defaulted to David’s opinion on food. David went straight for the desserts.

After sharing crema catalana, churros and and a custard flan they made their way back to Patrick’s hotel, it being too risky for them to go to David’s room, with Alexis just down the hall.

When they arrived back at Patrick’s hotel room, he excused himself and headed to the bathroom, leaving David standing in the middle of the room.

David walked over and ran his hand over Patrick’s pilots uniform, across the stiff collar and embroidered bars across the shoulders. He picked up the hat, touching the wings that sat on the front.

‘Like what you see?’ Patrick asked, stepping up behind David, draping his arm over David’s shoulder.

David nodded.

‘I’m not as good a dresser as my boyfriend,’ Patrick said, kissing David’s shoulder.

‘I didn’t mean to say it,’ David breathed, becoming deeply interested in the cuffs of Patrick’s jacket.

‘Do you wish you hadn’t?” Patrick asked. David shook his head, ‘because I’m glad you said it.’

David turned in Patrick’s arms and looked at him, ‘I’m glad I said it too.’

They kissed, slow and searching, the term ‘boyfriend’ making each touch more heated and stronger than ever before. David rocked his hips forward rubbing his clothed erection against Patrick’s, desperate to feel him. They both made quick work on their shirt and sweater, leaving them bare chested.

‘Fuck me David,’ Patrick breathed. David groaned against Patrick’s neck. Since the first time they had slept together, David and Patrick had managed to sneak away to be together more often. Whether at Rose Estate or abroad they always found a way to be together.

Eventually Patrick had built up the courage to ask David to top him and it had blown Patrick’s mind. David entering him like that was something he would never forget, and hoped to experience more of. Just like all sex with David he couldn’t get enough.

David walked Patrick back until his legs hit the edge of the bed, sending him falling backwards with a laugh.

Patrick sat at the edge of the bed and reached for David’s pants, working the clasp free.

David moaned as Patrick pulled his pants and briefs down his thighs.

Taking David’s length in his hand, Patrick jacked his cock, looking up at David with a smile.

Patrick leaned forward, sucking the head of David’s cock into his mouth. David’s hands snapped up to Patrick’s head, running his fingers through Patrick’s hair.

He bobbed his head up and down David’s length, running his tongue around the head of David’s cock.

Patrick ran his hands up the back of David’s thighs, gripping his ass he pushed David’s hips forward.

David stared down to Patrick, wanting to be sure he understood the gesture correctly. Patrick hummed around his cock, and pulled David’s hips forward again.

David started his thrusts slow and short, giving Patrick time to adjust to the feeling.

It didn’t take long before he deepened the thrusts, gripping the hair at the back of Patrick’s head as he fucked into his mouth. Patrick moaned at the sensation, making David go faster.

‘Patrick,’ he cried out. David looked down to see Patrick palming his cock through his jeans.

Slowing his thrusts, David pulled from Patrick’s mouth.

With a confused look, Patrick was pushed back onto the bed. David climbed up so he straddled Patrick’s hips, kissing him deeply.

‘Where’s the lube?’ David asked, realising they were in Patrick’s room and he had no idea where Patrick had left it.

Patrick smiled, kissing David before patting his hip. David rolled off Patrick so he could climb from the bed and collect the lube and a condom from his bag.

While he stood, Patrick pulled off his jeans, leaving him standing naked. David swallowed heavily, before standing and doing the same.

They stood for a moment, looking at each others naked bodies, before David pulled Patrick back down onto the bed.

David leaned over Patrick, kissing him deeply, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair, holding him gently.

David had been kissed by hundreds of people before Patrick, and had sex with about the same number, but something about those intimate moments with Patrick eclipsed them all.

David kissed down Patrick’s body, running his tongue over Patrick’s nipples, making him arch his back off the bed.

When he lowered himself enough to settle between Patrick’s thighs, David grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

David licked a stripe up Patrick’s cock as he pressed a slick finger against Patrick’s hole, causing him to arch off the bed.

‘Oh fuck, David,’ he cried, hands gripping the sheet desperately.

It didn’t take long before Patrick started begging for a second finger, which David happily provided while sucking a dark bruise on Patrick’s thick thigh.

By the time David had stretched Patrick with a third finger he was almost levitating off the bed.

‘Fuck me, David, please,’ he cried loudly. David glad they hadn’t gone back to his room because Alexis would absolutely have heard this through the walls.

David removed his fingers and crawled back up Patrick’s body, kissing him deeply.

‘Can I try something?’ David breathed against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick looked at him, completely trusting and nodded.

‘I want you to ride me,’ he said.

Patrick was instantly nodding his head, ‘yes. I want that.’

They sat, David rolling on a condom, before positioning himself against the headboard.

Patrick crawled up David’s body and held himself up over David’s cock.

Patrick reached between them and gripped David’s cock, holding it firmly as he lined himself up.

Slowly he pushed himself down, sinking deeper and deeper.

‘Oh god,’ Patrick breathed, his eyes squeezed shut. David held Patrick’s hip, guiding him down.

When he was lowered completely, straddling David’s thighs, Patrick took David’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, tongues moving against each other. David grabbed the lube and slicked Patrick’s cock, jacking it slowly as Patrick adjusted to the feeling of David inside him.

As they kissed, Patrick started rocking his hips back and forwards, feeling the pressure of David inside him. David groaned at how tight Patrick felt around him.

‘I want to see these thighs work,’ David growled, gripping Patrick’s thick legs.

Ever since David met Patrick he had taken note of his thick thighs. And since seeing him naked, David had noticed just how muscular they were, so the fantasy of using those muscles had played on his mind a lot, growing the more they became intimate.

Patrick laughed, before lifting himself up slightly and lowering himself down.

After a few thrusts, Patrick’s speed increased, dropping himself onto David’s cock with a cry.

‘Patrick… fu…,’ David cried, taking in the sight of Patrick fucking himself onto his cock, his thighs working hard to maintain the speed.

Patrick gripped David’s shoulders, his head thrown back. David ran his hand up Patrick’s chest, feeling his rapid heart rate, the heat from the blush spreading down his body, the light chest hair. He ran his hand up further across Patrick’s shoulder and his neck.

_ My boyfriend is beautiful _ David thought, his hips jumping up to slam into Patrick’s.

‘David,’ Patrick cried out, arching his back.

David gripped Patrick’s thighs, holding him steady as he snapped his hips, fucking up into Patrick’s heat.

Patrick gripped his cock and started to jerk himself, hand flying up and down his length.

David could feel the tightening in his stomach and heat building in his spine.

‘Patrick,’ he cried out. With the last of his strength he gripped Patrick’s hips and pulled him hard down onto his cock, coming hard with a strangled cry.

Moments later Patrick came hard between them, his thighs shaking from the exertion, David’s name on his lips.

Patrick leaned his forehead against David’s, their hot breath panting between them. David gripped the base of the condom as Patrick rolled unceremoniously off him, landing with a puff of breath beside him.

‘Let’s have a shower,’ David said, running his finger across Patrick’s cum covered chest.

Patrick nodded numbly, ‘I don’t know if my legs will work.’ David laughed before kissing him deeply.

‘I’ll help you,’ David kissed Patrick before climbing off the bed.

David went and turned on the water. When it was hot enough he pulled Patrick from the bed, his arms firmly around Patrick’s waist.

They showered together, letting the hot water clean their bodies and sooth their overworked muscles. David was mildly offended by the cheap shampoo and bodywash that Patrick had, but couldn’t help but enjoy the smell that was so  _ Patrick _ .

Patrick lathered David’s chest, smiling between kisses. Showers had always been a deeply personal and vulnerable moment for David, something that he wouldn’t generally welcome someone into even if they had wanted it. David didn’t have his expensive sltohes and sculpted hair to hide behind in the shower. He felt exposed having another person see him like that. But seeing the water pour over Patrick’s body, the steam building around them, David thought that he might have to reevaluate that idea, but only for Patrick.

When they were both clean, the water was turned off as they dried themselves in the small bathroom. David realised he had none of his usual products there, wondering if in the future he should leave some of his things with Patrick. The thought alone overwhelmed him, but not in a terrifying way that he might have expected.

Crawling naked into bed, Patrick pulled David against his chest, kissing the back of his neck softly.

‘I really like having a boyfriend,’ Patrick said softly against David’s skin.

‘Me too,’ David said with a smile, tightening his grip on Patrick’s arm that hung around his waist. They lay like that, enjoying the feeling of their shower warmed bodies until sleep finally washed over them.

===

‘What would you be doing if you weren’t opening this exhibition?’ Patrick asked. He was sitting in bed, pillows tucked behind him, arms wrapped around David, who had his back pressed to Patrick’s chest, between Patrick’s legs.

‘Getting drunk a lot more than I do now,’ David said, running his hands across Patrick’s forearms.

‘Seriously,’ Patrick kissed behind David’s ear.

David was silent for a while, lacing his fingers between Patrick’s. He thought about Patrick’s question, seriously. About what he would do if he didn’t run a gallery or art installation of some sort.

‘I’d open a store,’ he finally said.

Patrick hummed in replied, ‘a store?’

‘Yeah, like a general store but also a very specific store,’ David explained.

‘Huh,’ Patrick said.

‘It wouldn’t just be a store,’ David said visualising it, ‘it would be a place where people could come and get coffee, or drinks, but it wouldn’t be a coffee shop, nor would it be a bar.’

‘So you’re pretty clear on what it’s not, then,’ Patrick said, humour clear in his voice.

‘Yeah, it’s an environment. And yes, we would sell things, but it would be more like a branded immersive experience,’ David said 

‘Right,’ Patrick kissed David’s shoulder, ‘I love the buzzwords.’

David held Patrick’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles, envisioning this other life. When he closed his eyes he could see the sand and stone interior, the bottles and tubs of product, lined up perfectly. He’d thought about it before occasionally. Thought that it might actually be something he was good at.

Laying in Patrick’s arm as he talked about it for the first time something new appeared in his vision of the store he would probably never open. Patrick. Patrick standing behind the counter smiling softly at him.

Pushing the thought away David focused back on the products, ‘it would be local products and crafts, sold on consignment,’ he said.

Patrick was quiet, running his fingers through David’s chest hair, ‘that’s actually a really great business model David. You should think about actually doing that.’

David laughed, knowing that his fantasy store would always remain that, a fantasy.

‘What I should be doing,’ David said, turning so his chest was pressed to Patrick’s, their faces only inches apart, ‘is making my boyfriend take me out for breakfast.’

Patrick laughed, running his hands up David’s back before pulling him in close for a kiss.

They went to breakfast in a small diner that David was sure Alexis would never visit so felt safe enough to go.

After breakfast, David knew he would have to go back to his own room and face Alexis.

‘I’ll see you when I can,’ David said kissing Patrick outside the diner.

‘See you soon boyfriend,’ Patrick kissed him again, before they were forced to part ways again.

Alexis doubled down on her suspicions after David returned to the hotel in clothes from the night before, forcing him to not see Patrick until they were back in Toronto. And while the few days of being so near to each other but having to remain apart was difficult, David felt more secure in his relationship with Patrick. While the ‘boyfriend’ comment wasn’t planned, David wouldn’t take it back for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	5. Family Meeting in Montreal

David felt no rush to get to their destination. He had been in Minneapolis finalising a deal with a painter when his mother called telling him that he needed to be in Montreal by the next day. Apparently the entire family were expected to make an appearance at a charity function his mother had helped arrange.

Patrick, who had flown out the night before to take the rest of his family to Montreal would be flying back to collect him. Patrick he was excited to see, the rest of his family, not so much.

===

‘There’s an hour delay,’ Patrick said, standing in the doorway of the cockpit.

‘Why?’ David asked stretching out in his seat.

‘There’s a stormfront passing to the east, they don’t want us flying into it,’ Patrick said as he casually walked over and sat on David’s lap.

‘So what are we going to do for an hour?’ David asked, fiddling with the buttons on Patrick’s jacket, his other had winding itself around Patrick’s waist.

‘We could go back to the terminal,’ Patrick said, his eyes darting down to David’s lips, indicating he had no intention of following through with that suggestion.

David hummed, nodding his head as if he was contemplating the idea.

‘The terminal is very far away though,’ he muttered, before leaning up and capturing Patrick’s lips with his own.

They kissed for a while, calmly letting their tongues exploring one another’s mouths, before things turned desperate and hungry. David moaned into Patrick’s mouth, as Patrick licked across David’s bottom lip.

Patrick pulled away long enough to look David in the eye, happiness dancing across both their faces.

‘I like when it’s just you on the jet,’ Patrick breathed.

‘I should hope so,’ David replied, knowing that if anyone else was there Patrick would remain all too professional in his opinion.

As if reading his mind, Patrick lowered himself to his knees, looking up at David with a smile, his hat still perched on his head, he gently guided David’s legs apart.

‘Fuck,’ David said at the sight. Patrick palmed David’s cock through his pants. David pushing his hips forward into the touch.

Patrick bit his bottom lip as he worked the clasp on David’s pants free with now experienced hands. With a quick tug, and David lifting his hips, Patrick pulled David’s pants and briefs down his thighs, his erection springing free.

Patrick jacked David’s cock before leaning in and swirling his tongue around the head, never taking his eyes off David.

David bit his lip and groaned loudly.

Patrick closed his eyes as he took David deeper into his mouth, working his lips and tongue along David’s length.

David looked at the sight before him, Patrick, in full uniform, including his hat that somehow managed to stay on his head, on his knees sucking David’s cock.

David whined as the head of his cock hit the back of Patrick’s throat. Patrick ran his hands up David’s thighs, one cupping and squeezing his balls gently.

David knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, Patrick sucking him in full uniform had been a fantasy for so long David wouldn’t have been surprised to wake up at any moment.

But he didn’t wake up and Patrick didn’t let up his onslaught, hollowing his cheeks, tongue gliding around David’s cock, dipping into his slit, moaning around him. Patrick had learnt a lot since his first blow job and in that moment he was pulling out all the stops to tear David apart.

‘Oh fuck Patrick. I’m close,’ David cried, running his hands from Patrick’s shoulders into his hair, sending his hat flying.

David gripped Patrick’s hair, fucking up into his mouth the smallest amount. Patrick looked up at him, eyes glistening. Then he took David deep one more time as David came hard down his throat with a cry.

‘Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Patrick,’ David panted, as Patrick finally pulled his mouth from David’s cock. David still clinging to Patrick’s hair desperately.

Patrick slowly stood, leaning on David’s thighs he kissed him softly. David however had other ideas and pulled him close, tongue fucking into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick soothed a hand across David’s chest, running it up his neck to cup his cheek.

‘Let me,’ David said, reaching to Patrick’s pants. Patrick caught his hand, stopping him despite the erection that was clearly visible.

‘I can’t,’ Patrick said, kissing David again.

‘Why?’ David whined. All he wanted was to get his hands, and hopefully mouth, on his boyfriend.

‘Because David. I don’t have a change of clothes and I think your family might notice the stain if I come in my pants,’ Patrick lifted his eyebrow.

‘You won’t come in your pants,’ David said calmly, ‘you’ll come in my mouth.’

Just as David watched the last of Patrick’s resolve to begin to crumble the radio crackled into life.

Patrick collected his hat and headed for the cockpit, leaving David to pull his pants back up.

‘The storm cleared. We’ve got permission to take off,’ Patrick said appearing in the doorway again.

‘You going to be able to fly with that thing?’ David glanced down to Patrick’s tented pants.

‘In a minute,’ Patrick replied, pressing his palm firmly down on his crotch.

David could only laugh, ‘raincheck then.’ Patrick nodded happily before heading back to the cockpit to begin the take off procedure.

===

‘So why did you become a pilot?’ David asked, looking out at the blue sky in front of them. He had come to sit next to Patrick in the cockpit after take off, much like he did every flight they were alone together. He’d been thinking about it ever since they had talked about David’s fantasy of opening a store when they were in Barcelona.

Patrick was silent for a minute, and for a moment David thought that Patrick hadn’t heard him. But then Patrick answered, his voice sounding more vulnerable than David had ever heard before, ‘I felt lost,’ he replied simply.

‘Oh,’ David said, looking across at Patrick, the man who had always seemed to put together and in control. It was hard to imagine him feeling lost.

‘Flying, being a pilot, it helped me run away. It helped me search for what I was looking for.’

Patrick turned to look at David with a smile. David blushed and twisted his mouth, trying to hide his smile.

‘And did you… find what you were searching for?’ David asked, already sensing he knew the answer to his question.

Patrick turned and looked back out at the blue sky before them, ‘yeah. I think I did.’

===

‘I need the jet next week,’ David said. The four Rose’s sat around the table in the penthouse suite waiting for the car to arrive to take them to the charity event. Something about children’s rhinoplasty, David wasn’t really listening, but found it highly ironic that his parents were supporting this when they wouldn’t pay for his nose job until after he broke it.

They were sharing the penthouse, with its three bedrooms in a vague attempt to be more of a family, or so Johnny had claimed. 

‘David, you’ve been using the jet an awful lot lately. It’s for the entire family to share,’ Johnny said, looking at his son.

‘Yeah David. Why is that? You never use to use the jet that much,’ Alexis leaned forward.

‘Hey Alexis, find a stick--’ David started.

‘You must be more considerate David,’ Moira interrupted, ‘you can’t galavant across the globe, leaving us at the mercy of commercial airlines.’

David knew that his family had a point. He had been taking the jet much more than was technically necessary since Patrick started because if he didn’t take those opportunities to spend with Patrick, he knew that someone else would have Patrick flying them somewhere and he would be left alone.

‘Well, I need it,’ David bit back at his family, ‘I’m preparing this exhibition and need to travel a lot for it.’

‘Why can’t you get your artists from New York like you used to?’ Johnny asked.

‘I don’t know, maybe because my whole career up until this point was a lie,’ David turned wide eyed to his father, ‘I can’t go back to New York until I can prove I can do it alone.’

Johnny looked at David in a way David hadn’t seen before, it was something akin to pride.

‘Is that little pilot helping you with planning your exhibition?’ Alexis pressed.

‘He isn’t little,’ David said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

‘Oh?’ Alexis smirked.

‘I… short. He isn’t that short,’ David snapped, fully aware of how red he was going, ‘anyway he doesn’t help me with the exhibition.’ David crossed his legs angrily.

Alexis stared at him across the table, her eyebrow lifted accusingly.

Much to Davd’s relief the car arrived to take them to the charity event, distracting his family from pressing him further about his use of the jet.

The event was boring. The speeches were long. The music was bad. There wasn’t enough food. And more than anything David wanted to leave and find Patrick.

But when they left, Alexis looped her arm through his, ‘are you going out after this or staying in?’ Her tone suggesting she was fishing for more information that he was willing to give.

‘After this I am going to take a long hot shower and go to sleep,’ David replied, fighting the urge to message Patrick to tell him the disappointing news that they wouldn’t be able to see each other that night.

‘Cute. Maybe I’ll stay in with you,’ Alexis said, ‘like a cute little slumber party.’

‘Please don’t,’ David said as they made their way to the waiting car. It was going to be a long night, David thought, if he had to sit and listen to Alexis tell him about her latest adventures with Stavros.

===

The following morning David set his alarm, early enough that he knew his sister would still be sleeping, but late enough that he was able to function.

_ Meet me for breakfast? _ David messaged as he dressed.

**What about your family?**

_ Meet me here in half an hour. They don’t go to that part of town. _ David sent him the address.

It was a small french patisserie that David had discovered on a trip to Montreal two years prior. Each time he visited the city he went. It had always been his own little secret, a corner of the world just to himself, untouched by the rest of his life. The thought of sharing it with Patrick had come naturally to David. He wanted to share that part of himself with Patrick, to let Patrick into that space.

When David arrived at the patisserie forty minutes he found Patrick sitting at a small table in the window.

‘Hi,’ Patrick smiled standing to greet David.

‘Hi,’ David kissed him briefly.

‘This is very cute,’ Patrick commented, looking around the room as they took their seats.

‘Yeah I found this place a couple of years ago. They do really nice breakfasts… and lunches… and everything,’ David explained.

They ordered their drinks, a caramel macchiato skim, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder for David and a tea for Patrick.

They talked over breakfast, David complaining about the charity event from the night before and Patrick telling him about the quiet night he had in comparison.

‘So we need to be really careful around Alexis,’ David said as he leaned over and took the last of Patrick’s croissant off his plate.

‘Why? We already are careful,’ Patrick replied, watching David steal his food with a smile.

‘She’s suspicious. She knows I like you but can’t prove anything else,’ David explained.

‘You like me?’ Patrick cocked his head to the side.

David twisted his mouth to the side, ‘let’s get out of here.’ He paid the bill, then they headed onto the street.

‘For the record,’ Patrick said, pulling David into his arms, ‘I like you too.’

David rolled his eyes and bit back a smile. They kissed, the sweet taste of french pastry still on their lips, before walking down the street, neither sure where they were headed. Just happy to be in each other's company.

‘Hey look,’ Patrick stopped, looking over towards the park across the street. 

‘What?’ David asked, following Patrick’s gaze. There were people milling around, walking through rows of tables.

‘It looks like a market or something. Let’s go have a look,’ Patrick took David’s hand as they crossed the street. David rolled his eyes dramatically but couldn’t help but feel the twinge of happiness as Patrick grasped his hand.

They made their way through the stalls, looking at the local arts and crafts for sale. Patrick buying them bagels to eat as they walked.

‘So is this the type of stuff you would keep in your store?’ Patrick asked, picking up a jar of face cream, turning it over in his hand.

‘Maybe,’ David took the jar from Patrick, looking at the label carefully, ‘if it was good quality.’

As they made their way around, David pointed out products he thought would work in his theoretical store, things that he would probably have to stock, despite not fitting the general aesthetic of the store and things that definitely wouldn’t work.

David bought a leather bound journal while Patrick bought a handmade Montreal fridge magnet. When David asked him why Patrick just shrugged his shoulders, blushing, before offering to buy David an ice cream. David could never refuse ice cream.

Finally it came time to part. They had spent most of the day together. David knew he would have to come up with an alibi when he got back to the hotel, knowing Alexis would ask where he had been, but as Patrick ran his hands up his back that didn’t seem like a big issue. Coming up with a lie was worth it to spend the day like he had.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips.

‘Tomorrow,’ David ran his hands across Patrick’s shoulders, kissing him again.

They would all fly back to Toronto in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	6. Emergency Landing in Pine Bluff, Arkansas

A week in Mexico and David was ready to go home. Not because he didn’t love Mexico, laying on the beach and drinking cocktails was something that David could get very used to. He was looking forward to going home because he had spent the week in Mexico with Alexis.

Patrick had been there, but they had barely seen each other. David knew it would be weird to invite Patrick along with them to dinners. Knew that they had never invited someone who had worked for them to come out with them before, other than the one time Alexis invited Patrick out in Barcelona. David knew he had to be careful about showing interest in Patrick, because he was sure Alexis was onto them. Patrick understood. He kissed David, after Alexis left the plane, telling him he’d see David when he could. Patrick’s calm words and steady hand gripping his arm the only things stopping David from spiralling.

Sneaking away from her to be with Patrick grew tiresome, especially when Alexis was already suspicious. Each time David made an excuse to leave the beach or the party, Alexis was close behind, following him back to his room with a knowing look. She was like a tsetse fly, always hovering around at the most inopportune time.

Patrick smiled gently to David when he boarded the jet, their fingers grazing as David handed him his bag. The look in his eyes told David that Patrick had missed him too.

David sat, counting down the hours until they would be back in Toronto, until he could be able to be with Patrick again without having to look over his shoulder. Where he could sneak away to Patrick’s place and they could just be.

Four hours into the flight, sitting beside Alexis as she reviewed her photos from the trip David tried to distract himself with his book.

‘What do you think about this one?’ Alexis held out her phone, showing David a selfie of her on the beach in an oversized hat.

‘It’s fine,’ he said, barely looking up from the pages. He knew if Alexis was asking his opinion she already liked the photo.

As Alexis went to show David another photo, the jet shuddered around them. David looked up and around as though the cause of the shaking would be clear. It was windy, and for a moment David thought it was just the wind that was causing the violent vibrations, but deep down he knew that wasn’t the case.

The jet shuddered again, more violently this time.

‘What the fuck?’ Alexis said. David looked at his sister, concern in her eyes.

‘I---,’ the plane felt like it dropped as the shaking continued.

‘Seatbelts,’ Patrick shouted from the cockpit. The light was on now, but his voice sounded worried.

Alexis gripped the armrest of the seat with one hand and her phone with the other.

David pulled his seatbelt all the tighter.

‘Patrick. What’s happening?’ David asked as the plane shuddered again. He didn’t get a reply. He could hear Patrick talking over the radio. He gripped the armrests, knuckles turning white.

The plane seemed to be being pushed sideways with the wind, but the shuddering felt like more than turbulence. Fear rippled through David, his heart was racing, drumming hard against his ribcage.

He heard Patrick request an emergency landing, sending his heart rate skyrocketing further. He knew if they were landing prematurely something was very seriously wrong.

It felt like hours before they began to descend. Like time was standing still as they made their way through the air to who knew where. Risking a glance out the window, David saw green pastures and not much else. He had no idea where they were, all he could hope for was that they would be safely on the ground soon.

The plane rocked from side to side as they neared the ground, David clung to his seat, praying that they would be safely on the ground soon. He trusted Patrick’s ability, but that didn’t stop his brain conjuring every worst case scenario it could offer.

Finally, the tires hit the runway. David let out a yelp as they bounced twice before the landing stuck and they slowed quickly.

‘Thank fuck,’ Alexis said, her voice light and calm like they hadn’t just experienced a midair emergency.

The plane was on the ground. They were ok. They were in the middle of nowhere at some tiny airport of some tiny town, but they were ok.

David’s vision blurred, his heavy breathing didn’t stop. Beside him Alexis took a selfie. He was somehow aware of Patrick moving through the plane, disappearing outside, likely to check what had caused them to make an emergency landing. Making sure everything was safe.

He could hear Alexis talking next to him. Trying to calm him down. It didn’t work. His chest heaved. He felt like his heart was trying to break free from his ribcage.

Then he felt a pressure on his knees and instantly knew Patrick was there.

‘David,’ Patrick’s voice broke through the pounding in his ears, ‘can you take a deep breath for me?’

Patrick’s hands ran slowly up and down his legs. David focused on the pressure of Patrick’s hands on his leg. The strong and familiar grip of Patrick’s hands against his thighs.

Slowly his vision began to return. Before him Patrick was on his knees, still wearing his pilots hat, a concerned look on his face. The world had narrowed to just the two of them. Everything else dropped away. The jet disappeared, Alexis disappeared, the near death experience faded.

‘P-Patrick,’ David said. His voice weak.

Patrick leaned forward, eyes focused on David, taking David’s face in his hands, ‘you’re ok David. We’re safe. Breath for me ok?’ He nodded slowly as Patrick’s thumb brushed across his face.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, then he was leaning forward pulling Patrick towards him. Patrick wrapped his arms tightly around David, holding him close. David could feel the press of Patrick’s lips against his neck, his hat tumbled to the ground.

‘You’re ok,’ Patrick whispered against David’s shoulder, kissing there too.

His knees were on either side of Patrick's body and he was vaguely aware that Alexis was watching them and probably making some very accurate assumptions about what was happening between them but David couldn't bring himself to care. David knew that he needed Patrick close in that moment. More than anything, he needed Patrick’s arm around him.

David wrapped his arms either around Patrick's shoulders closing his eyes as his breathing returned to normal and his heart rate slowed.

Patrick ran his hands up and down David's back, soothingly. David opened his eyes slightly to see Alexis, wide eyed, mouth agape. She knew, David realised. She had suspected for a long time, but now she knew for sure. And David felt relieved. Relieved that someone finally knew about the best thing that had happened to him. Relieved that he didn’t have to hide this amazing part of his life completely anymore.

David offered a small smile, and a slight shrug of his shoulders before he closed his eyes again and buried his face in the crook of Patrick’s neck. He heard Alexis collect her things and leave, giving them a moment of privacy.

‘Are you ok?’ David finally asked, pulling back slightly to look at Patrick.

‘I’m fine,’ Patrick said with a soft smile, eyes full of concern for David, ‘some warning lights came on when the shaking started. We were fine. The wind just made everything feel worse.’

And despite the fear and anxiety that had run through David only minutes before he trusted Patrick. 

Patrick ran his hands up David’s arms and across his shoulders. David watched as Patrick’s eyes shifted down to lips. Patrick leaned forward, just the smallest amount. Then Patrick was remembering where they were, and who else had been on the flight. He pulled back and dropped his hands. Looking at Alexis’ now empty seat.

‘David, I--,’ Patrick looked at him, eyes wide, guilt written across his face as he realised that Alexis now knew about their relationship.

‘It’s fine,’ David smiled, reaching up and threading his fingers through Patrick’s short hair and pulling him forward into a kiss.

Patrick hummed in surprise but gripped David’s waist nonetheless.

‘Are you going to be ok?’ Patrick asked when their lips parted, hands rubbing David’s arms.

David nodded, because while the flight had scared him into a panic attack, the relief he felt when he realised that Alexis knew about his relationship with Patrick was overwhelming. And despite everything he somehow trusted that his sister would keep his secret. Despite her not having ever been able to keep a secret in her life before, he somehow knew she would keep this one.

Patrick climbed to his feet, pulling David into his arms, ‘I’m sorry that scared you,’ he breathed against David’s cheek.

David tightened his grip around Patrick’s shoulders, not wanting to let go but also recognising that they need to leave the jet.

‘Where are we?’ David asked, glancing out the window.

‘Pine Bluff, Arkansas,’ Patrick said, ‘it was the closest air strip.’ David reached down and collected Patrick’s hat, returning it to him.

With a final kiss they turned and descended the stairs. Outside on the ground the wind didn’t seem as serious as it was high up. Three ground staff were busy looking at the left engine, a security guard and a man from immigration were waiting by the bottom of the steps.

It didn’t take long for them to be cleared and instructed to wait inside the terminal, while the ground staff inspected for damage. They hoped to be back in the air in enough time to be home that day, but the look on Patrick’s face suggested they might be spending at least the night in Pine Bluff.

Once they were inside they were shown to a small waiting room, with two couches facing each other. David and Patrick sat side by side, Alexis sat opposite.

‘So you two have just been spending months in the Mile High Club then?’ Alexis said, glancing between the two men, a knowing smile on her face. Patrick dropped his head, blushing.

David looked indignent, ‘he’s the pilot Alexis. I’m not about to plunge the jet into the ground for an orgasm.’

‘Ew David,’ Alexis waved her hands in disgust. Patrick only blushed further.

‘Alexis. Your dad’s rule about not dating employees…’ Patrick said his knuckles going white as he gripped his hat.

‘Don‘t worry button,’ Alexis smiled, ‘your secret’s safe with me.’

Alexis soon pulled out her phone and started messaging her friends about the midair incident. Patrick twisted his hat in his hand, spinning the brim round and round while they waited. Eventually David reached over and pulled Patrick’s hat from his hand. He gripped Patrick’s hand, running this thumb over the pale skin. Patrick smiled down at their clasped hands.

They waited an hour until Patrick was called away. He came back half an hour later looking defeated.

‘The part they need is going to take two days to get here and another to install,’ Patrick said sitting heavily on the small couch.

David rubbed his back, ‘that’s ok.’

‘Three days here?’ Alexis looked around the small waiting room in disgust.

‘There’s a flight to Toronto in the morning from Little Rock. They’re arranging a car and accommodation for you both now. It takes about an hour to get to Little Rock from here,’ Patrick explained.

‘Wait. Both of us?’ David said, ‘what about you?’

‘I have to stay with the jet David. I’ll fly it back in a couple of days. I’ve already spoken with your father,’ Patrick said looking at David.

‘But…,’ David searched his mind for something, anything that would mean they could stay together. 

‘David, if you stay here Dad will get suspicious about why,’ Alexis pointed out.

He knew they were both right, knew that any action too out of the ordinary could cause his parents to become suspicious. The last thing he wanted was to lose Patrick because of a slip up that could be avoided.

‘I’m sorry David,’ Patrick said looking at him sadly, ‘I wish I could come with you but Alexis is right.’

David felt exhausted from his panic attack. All he wanted to do was curl up in his boyfriend's arms, instead he would be saying goodbye to him for a few days.

‘I’m going to see if there’s anything to drink around here,’ Alexis said as she stood.

‘Ok,’ David said when he really wanted to say thank you because he knew exactly why Alexis was leaving. She was giving them privacy before they had to leave.

As soon as Alexis was out of the room David threw himself into Patrick’s arms.

‘I wish you didn’t have to stay behind,’ David said against Patrick’s collar.

‘I know. I wish I was going with you too. It’s only a couple of days David,’ Patrick said holding David tightly.

David pulled back enough from the hug to capture Patrick’s lips with his own. Patrick’s hand came up to cup David’s cheek, holding him gently.

They kissed, slow as though they had all the time in the world, not the brief window they truly had.

Too soon Alexis returned. Coughing loudly from the doorway. They both looked at her, David groaned at the sight of his sister, throwing himself back against the arm of the couch. Patrick bit his lip and looked down to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

‘The cars here apparently,’ she said.

Patrick grabbed David’s hand, ‘you did really well today.’

David rolled his eyes in reply.

They all walked to the waiting car, David and Alexis’ bags having been collected from the jet and loaded in the back.

‘See you soon button,’ Alexis said, tapping his nose with her finger before climbing into the backseat.

‘It’s just a couple of days,’ David said as much to himself as Patrick.

‘Just a couple of days,’ Patrick nodded, ‘call me when you get to the hotel.’

David squeezed Patrick’s hand, unsure if he could do more than that, as they stood out the front of the small airport, people milling around them.

‘I’ll call,’ David smiled weakly. Patrick leaned in and kissed him briefly before stepping back.

David climbed into the car and sat beside his sister as the driver pulled away.

David looked out the window to see Patrick waving at them.

On the ride to Little Rock, Alexis turned and looked at David.

‘What?’ he said as she studied him.

‘I like this for you. He’s good for you,’ Alexis smiled.

David twisted his mouth to the side in an effort to hide his smile, ‘I like this for me too,’ he finally said, looking out the window.

When they arrived at the hotel, David called Patrick as promised. They talked late into the night. When he closed his eyes David could almost imagine Patrick was beside him, the cool sheets the main signal that he was truly alone.

David knew it would only be a few days before he could see Patrick again, but it felt like forever.

When he finally went to sleep David dreamt of a world where he could see Patrick every day. Where he didn’t have to hide his feelings and they could be open about their relationship. A world where they were free to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	7. Toronto Anniversary

David woke with a smile. Sunlight seeping in through his curtains. Turning his head he looked at the time. 10am. Patrick would have arrived back a couple of hours ago.

Moira and Johnny had attended a charity event in New York the night before, but Johnny needed to be back in Toronto for an important meeting first thing in the morning.

Patrick coming back after a few days away was always exciting but today held another exciting reason. It was their four month anniversary.

As much as David tried not to count, thinking it would only tempt fate, another part of him was touched that Patrick cared enough to make the effort. Each month Patrick had surprised him with some small gift to acknowledge their relationship and David suspected that today would be no different.

Climbing out of bed he readied for the day.

Wearing his white Rick Owens high tops with black laces, black jeans with torn knees and a black sweater with a geometric pattern across the shoulders David took one last look in the mirror and headed out of his room.

In the kitchen, he saw a large white box sitting in the centre of the bench. Thinking it was cinnamon rolls David opened the box. Inside was not what he was expecting.

The white box held a large chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a heart. In pink icing the words ‘4 months!’ was written across it.

‘What the fu-’ David muttered leaning forward.

‘What’s that David?’ Alexis asked as she entered the kitchen.

‘Nothing,’ he practically shouted, trying to shut the lid of the box. Alexis was too fast and leaned over.

‘Four months? What’s that about?’ she asked, reaching in to touch the cookie. David slapped her hand away.

‘Nothing. I don’t know,’ he stammered.

Alexis looked at him, knowingly, ‘is this from your sweet little boyfriend?’

‘No… I---,’ David said, sliding the box closer to himself.

‘What have you got there son?’ Johnny said entering the kitchen, Moira behind him coffee cup in hand.

‘It’s nothing. It… it was just in here when I got here,’ David said, holding onto the box too tightly for what he was trying to pass off as a random non-sentimental cookie.

Johnny and Moira leaned over and looked at the cookie.

‘I thought maybe it was from Patrick. He’s been working here for about four months hasn’t he dad?’ Alexis asked lifting her eyebrow at David.

‘Maybe. I’d have to check,’ Johnny said as he refilled his coffee.

‘He’s been working here longer than four months,’ David snapped, closing the lid of the box.

‘Did you know,’ Alexis said, still leaning across the bench, ‘that David’s never had a relationship longer than four months.’

David glared at his sister, ‘I have. I’ve just had a long string of very bad luck, and I don’t know what kind of carnage I inflicted in a past life to deserve it. I must’ve been Dracula, or a spin instructor.’ Clearly his family had decided that David’s love life would be the topic of discussion that morning, when all David wanted to do was be left alone with his cookie.

‘Perhaps it’s this nay-saying reticence that caused your past relationships to --- fall apart,’ Moira said, looking calmly at her son.

‘Oxidize,’ his father added.

‘Oxidize yes,’ Moira nodded in agreement.

‘This has nothing to do with the cookie,’ David said, holding the box firmly to his chest, ‘but I’m taking it.’

David turned and before anyone could argue he left the kitchen and headed back to his room.

More than anything he wanted to walk down to Patrick’s apartment with it but didn’t want his parents becoming suspicious, so decided to stay away. For now.

Looking down at the cookie again David picked up the phone and called Patrick.

Before Patrick could even speak David started talking, ‘Do you have any idea what you’ve done?’

‘I take it the cookie went over well?’ he could hear Patrick laugh through the phone.

‘I have told you for three months now, that I don’t want a monthly anniversary gift. And I know you think it’s very funny, but this time it went too far,’ David tried his best to sound annoyed but could hear Patrick smirking through the phone.

‘It’s a cookie David, what’s the big deal?’

‘First of all, a cookie is always a big deal, but also my whole family saw it and were asking questions,’ David said.

‘Oh. I’m sorry David. I thought it would get sent straight to your room,’ Patrick said, sounding a little guilty.

‘And it made Alexis tell my parents that this… is officially the longest relationship I’ve ever had,’ David said, the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

‘This is the longest relationship you’ve ever had?’ Patrick sounded surprised, ‘Oh, I should have gotten you more than a cookie.’

‘Bottom line, I just don’t  think we need to celebrate as much. You know, we could just go day-to-day like normal people. If we throw a renaissance fair every month, I just feel like we might be tempting fate,’ David said pacing his room.

‘David, we are not tempting fate, okay? I can't speak to your past, but I think you might have an easier time of it, and maybe a little bit more fun, if you just learn to trust people,’ Patrick’s voice was calm through the phone. 

‘ The last time I heard that, I was dating a birthday clown who painted my face in the night, and was literally never seen from again,’ David sat down heavily on the bed.

‘Noted,’ Patrick said, ‘I was thinking we could have dinner and watch some Julia Stiles movies but we don’t have to do that. I admit that might have been going a little overboard.’

‘Okay, first of all, let it be known that supporting Julia Stiles is never going overboard,’ David said smiling.

‘So you can come?’ Patrick asked.

‘I… I suppose,’ David leaned back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

‘Good,’ David could hear Patrick’s smile over the phone, ‘I’ll see you tonight then.’

Plans were made to meet in Patrick’s apartment that night, David’s room being too close to the rest of the Rose family.

===

David walked down the hall in the north wing of Rose Estate. He had eaten most of the cookie Patrick had given him, while he researched other art he wanted for his exhibition. He had arranged to meet an artist in Calgary the following week.

As he walked by the open door of his father’s office he heard Johnny call out to him.

‘David,’ he said, ‘can you come here a minute?’

David stepped into his father’s office, a large room surrounded by books that he suspected his father never read.

‘What?’ David asked standing in front of the large mahogany desk.

‘I have a question about Mr Brewer. Our pilot,’ Johnny asked, looking up from a stack of papers.

David felt like he was going to pass out. If Johnny found out about them it would be all over. Patrick would be moved along, David wouldn’t have a reason to see him anymore.

‘Oh?’ David tried to sound calm, be was fairly sure he wasn’t fooling anyone.

‘Last month you flew to Winnipeg,’ Johnny pulled out a printed itinerary and held it out to David. David didn’t need to look at the paperwork, he remembered. Patrick had rimmed him until he came, sobbing. Then they ordered pizza and talked for hours. It had been a good trip.

‘What about it?’ David asked, gripping the page too tightly in his hand.

‘Patrick never checked into his hotel,’ Johnny said looking up at his son.

_ Fuck _ . David’s mind raced trying to come up with an excuse, instantly berating himself, and Patrick, for not getting him to check into his hotel before coming over to David’s room.

‘He… I…’ David stammered, but his mind remained void of any excuses he could offer. All David could think about was how Patrick pushed him up against the wall of the hotel room and dropped to his knees as soon as they had walked in the door.

‘Now when I asked Patrick about this he said he went to see his ex-fiance. Of course he can do what he wants while you’re away but I just wanted to check with you that this didn’t impact your trip at all,’ Johnny spoke but after the words  _ ex-fiance _ left his mouth David didn’t hear anything. Was this true? Did Patrick have an ex-fiance that he hadn’t told David about. Had he seen his fiance lately? The rational part of David’s brain supplied the fact that Patrick had spent the entire time in Winnipeg with him, apart from a couple of hours David went to see an art dealer. But right then anxiety took hold of him and spiralled any logic out of his mind. He felt his heart rate increase and his breathing became shallow. More than anything he needed to get away from his father and break down in private. He couldn’t let his father see him have a panic attack about this.

‘Son? Did you hear what I said,’ Johnny raised an eyebrow at David.

‘What?’ David tried to focus.

‘Did Patrick visiting his ex-fiance impact your trip at all?’ Johnny asked again, indicating to the paper that David still clutched in his hand.

‘No… no. It was fine,’ David said, his voice sounding choked and small.

‘Ok. Good. Are you feeling ok David?’ Johnny asked.

‘Yep. All good,’ David dropped the itinerary on his father’s desk, turned and walked away as quickly as he could.

David had planned on walking back to his room to have a breakdown but his feet had other ideas.

At the back of the Rose Estate were the employee quarters. Self-contained apartments that were allocated to each employee that worked on the Estate, from the cleaner to the chef and gardener. Patrick’s was at the far end, closest to the private runway and hanger. He didn’t live there permanently given how much he flew the family around the world, but it was a nice home base.

David found himself standing out the front of Patrick’s apartment, knocking on the door.

Moments later Patrick opened the door with a confused smile, ‘David, what are you doing here?’ Patrick was dressed in grey sweatpants and a white shirt that showed off his arms.

‘You were engaged?’ David spoke in a rush. Patrick’s face dropped, his face growing pale.

‘Come inside,’ Patrick stepped back. And while a part of David wanted to stand on the step while Patrick tried to explain himself, David found himself moving and walking into the small apartment.

‘When were you going to tell me you were engaged,’ David stood in the middle of Patrick’s apartment, arms folded defensively across his chest.

‘David your dad called me into his office this morning and asked why I never checked into my hotel room. I had to say something,’ Patrick replied, his voice sounding desperate.

‘So you weren’t engaged before?’ David pressed.

‘I… I was, but I called it off before I started working here,’ Patrick said fumbling over his words.

‘Okay, you know what, you don’t need to explain yourself,’ David turned, lifting his head towards the ceiling.

‘I think, I think that I do,’ Patrick stepped closer.

‘No, I know you do, that’s just what I’m supposed to be saying in the moment, so, please continue,’ David said.

‘Okay, um. Rachel and I got together when we were in high school, and we’ve been on and off ever since. I don’t know we always just sort of fell back into it. Anyway, when you dad asked me about the hotel room, I panicked and told him that I was with her,’ Patrick sat on the couch, hands gripped tightly in front of him.

‘You told me to trust people, but you couldn’t tell me this,’ David snapped.

‘I know,’ Patrick dropped his eyes to the floor.

‘I was perfectly fine not trusting people. Not trusting people is what I’m used to. It’s my comfort zone,’ David waved his hands in front of himself.

‘I didn’t want it to affect what we have,’ Patrick stood and stepped towards David looking desperate, ‘Okay? And I mean it when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. Because no matter how hard I tried with her, it just never felt right,’ Patrick’s voice broke as he spoke, ‘and up until recently I didn’t understand why.’

David huffed out a breath. He got it, logically at least, but the hurt of a secret fiance still burnt in his chest.

‘David, I’ve spent most of my life not knowing what right was support to feel like, and then I met you. And everything changed,’ Patrick was closer, David could see the fear in his eyes, the unshed tears of what this revelation might mean, ‘You make me feel right, David,’ Patrick pointed his finger to David’s chest.

‘That is quite possibly one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard anyone say. Um, outside of the Downton Christmas Special,’ David felt tears unshed heavy in his own eyes.

‘It’s the truth,’ Patrick whispered, his voice filled with fear and heartache.

‘I know. But it’s just that my truth is that I am damaged goods, and this has really messed things up for me,’ David replied.

‘I’m sorry David,’ Patrick said before clenching his jaw, which from the look in his eyes was to stop himself from crying.

‘I need some time,’ David said heading towards the door.

‘Ok,’ Patrick replied, his voice barely audible, he looked as though all the fight had been drained from him by David’s words alone.

David turned and walked away shutting the door of Patrick’s apartment behind him. He tried not to think of the brokenhearted look in Patrick’s eyes, tried not to think about how Patrick’s voice wavered as he spoke or how he  _ feels right _ now for the first time because of David.

David made it half way back to the main house before he stopped, standing in the middle of the path surrounded by trees. Through David’s mind raced images of all his exes that had used him, taken advantage of David for their own gain, never caring how David felt or what he wanted. All the times he had discovered that someone he was seeing was seeing someone else, or just wanted him for his bank account. He thought about all the people he had been with that had belittled him and made him feel lesser and how he had never felt like that with Patrick. And he thought about how he hadn’t told Patrick about his past because he was scared that like so many others it would drive Patrick away. He thought about Patrick’s words and how they felt true and honest, even as they collided with the walls David was desperately rebuilding around his damaged heart. How Patrick’s voice shook as he said that David made him feel right. Standing in the middle of the path, Rose Estate hidden from view by the tree line, David took a deep breath and realised he didn’t need time.

Turning on heels David walked quickly back towards Patrick’s apartment, heart racing in his chest.

He knocked heavily on the door, shifting from foot to the other as he waited.

It took Patrick longer than normal to open the door but as soon as it was open David spoke, ‘I don’t need some time.’

He looked at Patrick, eyes red, hair disheveled, breathing heavy. Fear flashed across Patrick’s face, a single tear ran down his already damp cheek, his jaw clenched tightly. The words looked like they had slapped Patrick across the face.

‘I understand,’ Patrick choked, his voice hollow, like it was rattling around his chest awash with emotion. His eyes dropped to stare at David’s feet.

‘I don’t want it to affect what we have either,’ David said realising that ‘I don’t need some time’ could be taken another way entirely. Entirely the wrong way.

‘What?’ Patrick said, his eyes snapping back to David, his grip on the door tightening, as though it was the only thing holding him up.

‘Can I come in?’ David asked, realising that they were both very exposed on Patrick’s doorstep.

Patrick nodded slowly, stepping back into the apartment.

‘I realised,’ David continued, ‘that I maybe have been keeping my past from you for the same reason.’

‘David…’ Patrick spoke, his voice sounding closer to his normal voice.

‘I think we’ve both been keeping our pasts to ourselves. But maybe we shouldn’t do that,’ David said, fidgeting with the silver rings on his hand.

Patrick was silent. David looked at him, unable to read the swirling of emotions that danced across Patrick’s features.

Finally he spoke, ‘you’re not damaged goods David.’

‘You don’t know that,’ David said.

‘I don’t care what you did in the past,’ Patrick stepped closer, his hands shaking, ‘I don’t care who you were with, but if you want to tell me, you can trust me. I’ll do whatever I need to do to show that you can trust me.’

David looked at Patrick, taking in the sight of his boyfriend standing there clearly unsure about what to do next, looking broken that his secret had hurt David.

So David listened to his heart and rushed forward, pulling Patrick into a bruising kiss. Patrick wrapped his arms around David with a sob heavy with relief and desire, his fingers pressing hard into David’s back.

Patrick murmured David’s name across his lips, pulling his body impossibly close. David stepped closer still, hands pressing under Patrick’s shirt.

Desperate to touch each other as much as possible as relief washed over them, tongues pressing and moving against one anothers, they stumbled. David felt himself falling backwards, gasping for a moment, before Patrick caught them, lowering them both to the ground.

Patrick slowly pushed David backwards until he was lying on his back in the middle of the living room. The carpet brushing roughly against David’s back.

Patrick shifted, kissing David’s neck, pressing his lips against the rough stubble there, that always elicited a moan from deep within him.

David grabbed Patrick’s hips and pulled him hard down against him. He could feel Patrick’s cock hard against his own.

Rocking his hips up, David groaned as Patrick shifted his weight to better position their bodies together, legs slotting together. Patrick pushed David’s sweater up his body, running his fingers through his thick chest hair. With each thrust of his hips David could feel his stomach tightening. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long as they worked each other towards the edge.

‘Patrick,’ David moaned as he started to shift, moving to kiss David’s exposed chest. Patrick sucked hard on a spot on David’s hip, knowing there would be a deep bruise there tomorrow.

He couldn’t fight a cry as Patrick worked his pants open. David helped as best as his shaking body would allow by lifting his hips enough so Patrick could shove David’s pants down around his thighs.

David’s hands flew to Patrick’s hair as he felt Patrick’s lips wrap around his cock.

‘Oh, fuck,’ he cried out, his hips stuttering forward into the heat of Patrick’s mouth. Patrick moaned around David’s length, sending shockwaves through his body. David was glad they were already on the floor because his legs felt like rubber as Patrick sucked up and down on his cock.

Glancing down he saw Patrick on his knees, lips wrapped tight around David’s length, his own hand stuffed into his pants, working his own length with abandon. With his other hand Patrick held David’s hips steady, taking as much of David’s length as he could. David felt the head of his cock hit the back of Patrick’s throat. David reached up and grabbed his own hair with one hand, desperate to cling to something as Patrick completely destroyed him with his mouth.

‘I’m… I--- Patrick,’ David cried out arching his back. Rather than pull off Patrick sucked harder, fingers digging into David’s hip. With a final moan David came, Patrick’s mouth still moving against him, swallowing his release.

Over the pounding in his ears and the heaving of his chest he felt Patrick kiss his way back up his body. Each kiss sending sparks through David’s exhausted body.

David looked at him with glazed eyes and a slack smile.

‘Hey,’ Patrick leaned down and kissed him softly.

David ran his hand into the short hair at the back of Patrick’s head, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, chasing the taste of himself on Patrick’s tongue.

‘Let me,’ David said running his other hand down Patrick’s side, gripping his pants.

‘No. It’s ok,’ Patrick said pulling his hand away gently.

‘I want to,’ David protested starting to sit up.

‘No. I already...’ Patrick blushed, looking away shyly.

‘Oh,’ David looked down and noticed the damp patch on the front of his sweatpants. He couldn’t help but flush with pride.

Patrick laid beside him, curled up on his side.

‘Thank you for coming back David,’ Patrick said, tracing David’s jawline with his fingers.

‘I shouldn’t have left,’ David replied, ‘but I… I think we need to talk about… us and our pasts.’

Patrick nodded, ‘yeah. I think so too.’

With a groan Patrick sat up and climbed to his feet. He held a hand out to David. David took it, standing awkwardly. Then tucking himself back into his pants he looks around the room, as if that would offer a suggestion on how best to start. David had never done that before, told someone about his past. He’d had partners find out things, use it against him, mock him for what he had done, or what was done to him. But it was different with Patrick. Those soft, kind eyes. David knew it would be hard to tell him about his past, knew it would be hard to listen about this newly discovered ex-fiance, but he also knew that for them to be anything real into the future they needed to do this. Needed to cross this difficult and emotional bridge and tell each other everything.

‘Where should we?’ David asked.

‘Let me get changed,’ Patrick said. Maybe bed?’

David nodded. Despite his own expensive bed in the main house that overlooked the sprawling gardens, Patrick’s bed was his favourite in the estate. The low window overlooked the runway, surrounded by trees, somehow both offering an indication of closeness and freedom all at once.

David went to the bathroom to freshen up, while Patrick changed, meeting in the bedroom with an awkward smile.

David kicked off his shoes, and removed his sweater before climbing into bed beside Patrick.

‘So…’ David said turning on his side to face Patrick.

‘So… did you want me to start?’ Patrick asked. David nodded, needing to hear Patrick first, knowing he wasn’t the only one being open and vulnerable.

And with a deep breath Patrick told him. Told him about his years with Rachel, trying to make it work and wondering why he felt so wrong. About the numerous breaks they had, where he was with other women, but finding it easier to be with Rachel than feel the shame of rejection and failure with another woman. How he felt like he was letting everyone down by not being able to commit, because everyone told him that he had the perfect life and how he felt terrible not wanting it.With a shaking voice Patrick told David about how he started flying as an escape, as a way to remove himself from the uncomfortable life he had found himself in. And how when he started working for the Rose family, and meeting David, he started to feel like he was in the right place. That things were, for the first time in his life, how they were meant to be.

When Patrick fell silent David pulled Patrick gently to him and kissed him deeply. Pressing their lips together, thanking him for being so open and vulnerable.

With a heavy breath David knew it was his turn to tell Patrick about his past.

‘You don’t have to,’ Patrick whispered, as if reading David’s mind he kissed David’s temple.

‘I need to… I want to,’ David said. He took another long look at Patrick, hoping it wouldn’t be the last of their time together.

David knew he would find it hard to look Patrick in the eye, so asked Patrick to lay on his back so David could rest his head on his chest. Then David told him everything. Told him about the drugs, and the anoymous sex, and the self destructive behaviour. He talked about the people taking advantage of him, of the misuse of his own body that he allowed and sometimes encouraged. And long after he was sure that Patrick would get up and walk away, Patrick stayed. So he kept talking. And Patrick kept staying. He talked about finding out that his parents had been buying all of his artwork and patrons and how his whole idea about himself came crashing down. And how after three benders, one of which he found himself in hospital with an overdose, he decided that he had had enough of that life and wanted to start again. To build something without his parents money to back him up.

Finally he reached the end of his story. The sun had long gone down outside, but there were no more secrets between them. All of his worst and best kept secrets now in the hands of Patrick. David held his breath waiting for Patrick to speak. He waited for Patrick to decide that David was too much after all. The silence hung heavy in the air, and if it wasn’t for Patrick’s hand moving up and down David’s shoulder, he would wonder if Patrick had fallen asleep.

‘Thank you for trusting me with all of that David,’ Patrick whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.

Taking a breath, David turned his head and looked at Patrick. He wasn’t sure what to expect but the look of of pure acceptance and support surprised him. If David didn’t think of himself as wholly unlovable, he would have thought that it was love radiating from Patrick.

He offered Patrick a weak smile, to which Patrick leaned in and kissed David, slow and sweet and full of an emotion David’ wasn’t ready to process.

‘Julia Stiles marathon?’ he whispered against David’s lips, seeming to know instinctively that David needed something to distract him from the heaviness of their talk. That there was only so much talking about his past David was capable of doing in one night.

‘And food, yes,’ David smiled.

‘Ok,’ Patrick smiled before kissing David again and climbing out of bed.

David stretched in the bed and looking out at the lights out on the runway as he listened to Patrick in the kitchen.

A slow smile spread across David’s face, realising that despite having exposed his most vulnerable past, Patrick was still there. Patrick had stayed, knowing everything about his past.

Later that night after  _ 10 Things I Hate About You _ ,  _ Save the Last Dance _ and half of  _ The Prince and Me _ Patrick pulled David close, wrapping his tightly around David. Looking into David’s eyes, the gleam of the lights from the runway all that illuminated the room, Patrick whispered, ‘I know you think you’re damaged goods David. But you aren’t. I’ll do everything I can to help you believe that.’ David didn’t believe it. Not yet anyway. But the way Patrick looked at him, full of love, he thought that maybe, one day, if Patrick stayed long enough, he might start to believe it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	8. Alone in the Maldives

_ How was the flight? _

**Fine. Boring. I miss you.**

David blushed looking down at his phone. Patrick was in the Maldives, having flown Alexis and her friends there for a two week holiday. Patrick was flying back in three days time, to fly Moira to a charity dinner in Chicago. It wasn’t lost on David that he only really knew his families movements because of Patrick.

_ I miss you too _

**How’s your day been?**

_ Boring _

David stared at his phone. He looked around his empty room. It had never felt this empty before Patrick came into his life. Now the silence was deafening.

_ I want you. Can you call when you’re back at your hotel? _

He chewed his lip. They’d had phone sex a few times, but a nervous thrill ran through him none the less. Having someone that wanted him in any and every way he could was an entirely new feeling for David.

**Let me shower. I’ll call you in 10. xx**

David moved to the bed. He was already wearing loose sweatpants so didn’t need to change. Grabbing the lube he positioned himself in the centre of the bed, trying to distract the growing tightness in his pants by scrolling through Instagram while he waited. His mind constantly drifting back to Patrick, images of him in the shower rushing through David’s thoughts.

Exactly 11 minutes later David’s phone rang, a picture of Patrick lit up the screen.

‘Hey,’ David said, sinking back into the pillows.

‘Hey,’ Patrick replied. David could hear the smile in his voice.

‘How was the flight?’ David asked, nervous suddenly.

‘Your sister’s friends are loud,’ Patrick replied. He could imagine. He didn’t really need to. He’d spent enough time with them as it was.

‘How’s the room?’ David asked.

‘You really want to know about the room?’ Patrick replied with a laugh.

‘Not really, no,’ David smiled.

‘I really miss you David,’ Patrick breathed.

‘I want you so much,’ David replied. He pressed his hand to his cock through his pants. His cock twitching as he heard Patrick groan.

‘David,’ Patrick said, his voice tight with desire. 

‘Touch yourself,’ David said, his voice low as he ran his hands under his sweats and gripped his cock tight around the base.

‘I am,’ Patrick’s voice hitched, ‘I wish it was your hand.’

‘Hang on,’ David dropped the phone. With a swift motion he pulled his pants and shirt off, leaving himself naked. He took the opportunity to squirt lube into his hand, coating his throbbing cock.

‘Ok,’ David said settling back into the bed, ‘fuck I miss you,’ he stroked himself.

‘Tell me what you’re doing,’ Patrick breathed. From the way his voice shook David knew that Patrick was stroking himself, working his length.

‘I-I’m touching myself. I’m picturing you,’ David choked. He closed his eyes and imagined Patrick spread out on his bed, legs spread wide, one hand across his chest, the other working his thick length.

‘I want you to fuck me David,’ Patrick moaned.

‘Yes,’ David increased the speed of his hand on his cock, ‘how? Tell me how.’

‘Umm… you’re on top. On top fucking me and I-I have my legs wrapped around you. God David,’ Patrick cried out, ‘David, turn over and fuck me.’

David could feel his cock throbbing as Patrick spoke.

David turned onto his stomach, positioning himself so he could still hold his phone to his ear and jerk himself.

‘I’m over,’ David said with a moan, ‘you feel so good under me. So tight Patrick. Use your fingers. Fuck yourself.’ Patrick let out a reedy moan.

David listened to Patrick shift then moan out. He could see it in his mind. Patrick resting the phone on his pillow beside him so he could still hear David, freeing his hand so he could press a lubed finger into himself.

‘David,’ Patrick choked out, ‘fuck your hand. Fuck me.’ Patrick’s voice lifted as he added a second finger to himself.

David stilled his hand and started to snap his hips, thrusting his cock into his tight grip, imagining that it was Patrick’s ass he was fucking into.

‘Mhh, Patrick,’ David groaned biting his lip as a cry escaped him.

‘Oh god, David. I want your cock,’ Patrick moaned, his breathing fast and heavy. David could imagine Patrick’s chest heaving and flushed, fingers working harder and faster into himself, legs spread wide.

As Patrick’s cries and groans echoed from the phone, David increased the speed of his hips, working himself faster and faster.

‘Patrick,’ David cried, ‘I’m so close.’ He could feel the heat of his orgasm washing over him, an inevitable conclusion he didn’t want to avoid.

Patrick cried out loudly, shouting David’s name. With a final thrust David came hard over his hand and sheets.

‘Oh fuck,’ David breathed. Patrick’s breath was loud on the other end of the line, but he no longer was shouting so David knew he had come too.

David’s breathing finally slowed. He could hear Patrick’s breath on the other end of the line, beginning to return to normal.

‘Oh god David,’ Patrick breathed out with a laugh.

‘Yeah,’ David nodded in reply. He looked down at his cum covered hand and sheets, ‘I wish I was there to see you.’

‘I’m a mess,’ Patrick replied. David closed his eyes. He could see it. Patrick spread across the bed, chest heaving, his normally pale skin flushed pink, cum splattered across himself. Perfection.

‘I like you messy,’ David said. He listened to Patrick laugh. David rolled over and away from the stain on his sheet. He knew he had to clean it up, but right then he just wanted to bask in the afterglow of how good phone sex with Patrick was. All sex really.

‘I miss you,’ Patrick said, his voice a whisper.

David smiled, staring up at the ceiling, ‘I miss you too.’

‘Can I call you back in a few minutes?’ Patrick asked.

‘Oh, sure,’ David replied.

‘I just need to clean myself up but I don’t want to say goodnight just yet,’ Patrick said.

‘It’s 11am here but sure,’ David laughed. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye either.

‘Oh sorry…’ Patrick said, ‘if you need to go…’

David smiled. Before Patrick it would have been the other way around, with the person he had just had sex with heading out the door.

‘Call me back in 10. I need to change the sheets,’ David replied.

Once the sheets were replaced and David had cleaned himself he crawled back into bed. Despite the sun shining through his curtain all he wanted to do was be in bed with Patrick.

They talked for a long time, about everything and nothing. Finally Patrick’s voice started to slow, his answers became shorter. Eventually David heard his breathing, deep and slow. Patrick was asleep.

David listened to him for a while longer, listening to his slow and steady breaths, before wishing him a good night and ending the call. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to see Patrick again in person but could only hope it wouldn’t be too long.

David had never expected to fall for someone. Patrick had come out of nowhere and changed his life. He was fearful of the future, of what he saw as the inevitable end but in that moment he wouldn’t change anything. He would take as much as Patrick was willing to give. Because if Patrick was willing he would give him it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	9. Love in Paris

David stood in the kitchen of Patrick’s apartment, drinking his morning coffee. He listened to Patrick turn off the water of his shower in the bathroom. David knew he would be ready quickly. Unlike David, Patrick didn’t have a complex skincare regime, despite David’s best efforts to introduce him to one.

Leaning against the counter David looked around the room, at the dishes from last nights dinner still sitting on the drying rack, Patrick’s mug waiting for the hot water to boil, Patrick’s fridge, covered in magnets.

The magnets were something that David generally ignored, thinking it a generally tacky addition to Patrick’s apartment. However something about them that morning caught his eye. Leaning closer David looked at the magnets again.

The fridge magnet from New Orleans was shaped like a horn and reminded David of the birthday dinner he and Patrick had together. The night of their first kiss.

The magnet from Barcelona, where they called each other boyfriend’s for the first time, was shaped like a cathedral.

David stepped closer, studying them even further. Winnipeg, Montreal, Mexico, even Pine Bluff, the small town they had to land the plane in an emergency. As David looked at each one he realised that he had been with Patrick on each of the trips that he bought a magnet for. In fact, David realised that there wasn’t a single magnet from a trip he wasn’t on.

Searching his memory David realised the only magnet that was missing was one from their first trip together. A magnet from Chicago.

David thought of the Chicago magnet that sat on his dresser. The gift that Patrick had given him on his birthday. The gift that had shown David how Patrick had felt about him.

‘Oh god,’ David breathed, realisation washing over him. Realisation of what those magnets meant.

‘You ok?’ Patrick asked walking into the kitchen. He turned the kettle on, leaning back against the counter with a smile.

‘I… yep,’ David nodded, feeling entirely overwhelmed.

‘David,’ Patrick stepped forward, touching David’s face, ‘what’s wrong?’

David had always been a terrible liar, worse with Patrick than anyone so he knew he couldn’t hide his feelings from Patrick.

‘The magnets,’ he nodded towards the fridge, ‘they’re all… all from our trips. Just the trips we went on together.’

David knew he was right when he saw Patrick blush all the way up to the tips of his ears.

‘Yeah,’ Patrick said.

‘Why?’ David asked, glancing between Patrick and the magnets covering his fridge.

Patrick stepped back but still held onto his shoulders, ‘do you really not know?’

‘Know what?’ David asked, confusion washing over him.

‘David. I know this meeting in Paris is important and I don’t want to add more stress to your day, but… I love you,’ Patrick spoke honestly.

_ I love you _ . The words rattled around in David’s mind. 

‘So you said that to me for the first time, knowing it would make my day more stressful,’ David said.

‘That’s correct,’ Patrick smiled slyly.

‘Because you know that I’ve never said that to anyone else, aside from my parents once, and---,’ David spoke.

‘And one time at a Mariah Carey concert, I know,’ Patrick finished for him, ‘and I don’t expect you to say it back to me, right now, you say it when you’re ready... You’re my Mariah Carey.’

David felt like he was going to cry. Tears flooded his eyes. He rocked his head back, trying to control the emotions washing over and around him in that moment.

‘ That compliment could bring me to tears, but I'm not gonna let it. So I would like to thank you for all the wonderful things - that you said,’ David looked at Patrick, like he was seeing him for the first time.  _ I love you _ .

‘I have to finish packing for the flight. Can I meet you in an hour?’ David asked.

‘Ok,’ Patrick said, looking at him softly.

He kissed Patrick and left the apartment, making his way quickly back to his own room, heart and mind racing.

He sat heavily on the bed and thought about what had just happened. Not only had he only ever said it twice, and never to a romantic partner, David had never had it said to him by someone he was romantically involved with.

He knew, deep down that he loved Patrick. He had known it for a long time if he was being totally honest with himself. But saying it back was something else entirely. Was he ready for that? He had been burnt so many times in the past and he wasn't sure he deserved Patrick’s love. Sweet Patrick who looked at him like he really saw him. Patrick who had shared his past with David, and held David while he shared his. Patrick who hadn’t run away after hearing about David’s life. Patrick who had never once complained about being made to keep their relationship secret from David’s family. Patrick who never expected David to pay for everything while they were together. Patrick who laughed and smiled with him like he was the most important person. Patrick who loved him.

David climbed to his feet and picked up the magnet from Chicago off his dresser, running his thumb over the cool edge.

Patrick met David the day he bought this. They had been to a number of cities together before they actually got together. And yet Patrick had magnets for all of them. It was like he could see into the future and see where their relationship was headed. Like he knew within hours of meeting David, just how important their relationship would be.

Patrick had risked a lot when he asked David out to dinner on his birthday, when he had handed over that magnet. He had risked it all again by telling David he loved him.

_ I love him _ David thought to himself, a smile spread across his face. Confidence blossomed under his skin. He loved Patrick and he needed to tell him.

David quickly packed the rest of his belongings and headed back towards the airstrip.

He knew by now that Patrick would be preparing the jet for the flight.

When he arrived at the hanger, Patrick was nowhere to be seen but the hatch to the jet was open.

Rushing up the stairs David stepped inside.

‘David, how’d you go with the packing?’ Patrick asked, stepping out of the cockpit.

David simply smiled and walked up to Patrick. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders as they kissed, Patrick’s hands finding their natural home on David’s hips.

‘I love you,’ David said the moment their lips separated. The smile that spread across Patrick’s face and the way his eyes shone reaffirmed to David that telling him how he felt was the absolute best decision. David let out a wet laugh as his emotions washed over him. The relief of being able to finally articulate his feelings for Patrick overwhelmed him

‘I know I’ll bever be able to compete with Mariah,’ Patrick said, ‘It just kind of feels like one of those perfect moments that you dream about. Except in my dreams I’m not about to fly 8 hours to Paris.’

David laughed, his hands gripping Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick pulled David into his arms, kissing his neck with a laugh, happiness spreading throughout them both.

===

Patrick had checked into his hotel room, learning their lesson from the Winnipeg incident, but doing little more than accept the key, before they headed to David’s much nicer apartment.

David pushed Patrick up against the wall, kissing him silent when he offered to pay for some of the rooms cost, since they were now sharing it.

'So who's the artist your meeting?' Patrick said over dinner that night.

'No one,' David replied looking at his plate, nervously.

'Actually no one or an artist called No One?' Patrick asked cocking his head to the side.

'Actually no one,' David admitted, 'I just wanted to get away… with you.'

Patrick smiled.

'Is that ok?' David asked.

Patrick reached across the table, threading their fingers together, 'very ok.'

They had four days in Paris and David wanted nothing more than to spend it with his boyfriend seeing the sights and while they weren’t there to see an artist they would spend much of their time in art galleries. Patrick had never been to Paris before and David was determined to show him all the highlights. Food included.

===

‘It’s cliche,’ David said on their second day in Paris, as Patrick pulled him across the grass.

‘I don’t care,’ Patrick laughed.

David rolled his eyes as Patrick stopped him, wrapping his arms tightly around David’s waist.

‘So how long has kissing under the Eiffel Tower been on your bucket list?’ David asked, trying desperately to look like he hated it. He glanced up at the large steel structure looming over them.

‘Since we met,’ Patrick said, ducking his head.

David took Patrick’s face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. Patrick moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it. When they finally pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

‘I love you,’ Patrick breathed, a smile tugging at his lips as he said it.

‘I love you,’ David replied, a rush running through him at being able to say those words. The words that he had held, unconsciously, for so long, felt liberating to say aloud.

On the way back to the hotel, they stopped at a small shop where Patrick bought a metal Eiffel Tower magnet, David kissing his neck as he picked it off the shelf. Now that David understood what Patrick’s magnet collection really meant, he loved it even more.

Back at the hotel, they fell into bed, kissing desperately, hands tugging at clothes in an effort to remove them. David pressed a heated kiss to Patrick’s neck, running his teeth and tongue over the spot, sucking a bruise there as Patrick cried out, fingers digging into David’s back.

‘David,’ Patrick whined, his head pushed back against the pillow.

With some more maneuvering, they managed to rid themselves of their clothes. David leaning over Patrick to kiss him deeply.

Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair as David slowly kissed down his body. He swirled his tongue across Patrick’s nipple and sucked a deep bruise on his hip bone as he made his way further down Patrick’s body.

David reached for his overnight bag, which he had thankfully dropped at the end of the bed before settling in between Patrick’s thighs.

Patrick moaned, high and reedy as David took him in his mouth. Patrick’s fingers threading through David’s hair.

David worked Patrick’s length with his lips and tongue, tracing each vein, sucking on the head. David listened as Patrick began to fall apart.

He pulled off Patrick’s cock, kissing his thigh.

Patrick’s eyes fluttered open to look down at David. Patrick ran a hand down from David’s hair to hold his cheek. David turned his head and kissed Patrick’s palm.

David gripped Patrick’s thighs and pushed them up against Patrick’s body.

Patrick groaned in anticipation when he realised when David was doing. Patrick held his own thighs, holding himself up as David gripped Patrick’s ass and spread his cheeks before licking Patrick’s hole.

‘Da--David. Yes,’ Patrick cried as David’s tongue circled his hole.

He speared his tongue, pressing into Patrick.

‘Oh fuck David… David,’ Patrick chanted his name as David’s tongue worked him open.

David felt Patrick’s thighs start to shake, his cries becoming more desperate as he pushed himself back onto David’s tongue.

David removed his tongue, which caused Patrick to groan in frustration at the loss of contact. His tongue was quickly replaced by his fingers.

‘David. More. Please. More,’ Patrick cried, thrusting himself backwards. David looked up at Patrick, watched him falling apart under his carefully directed hands. David loved seeing him like that, loved that he was the only person who was lucky enough to see that side of Patrick.

David added a second and eventually third finger to Patrick, stretching him open, slowly and with great care.

‘Fuck me David,’ Patrick moaned, thrusting back as best he could in an effort to take David deeper, ‘I need you inside me.’

David sat and coated himself with lube before crawling back up Patrick’s body, kissing him deeply.

Patrick groaned, clinging desperately to David.

David took himself in hand, and pressed against Patrick’s entrance.

Patrick held his thighs, moaning loudly as David entered him, slowly to give him time to adjust.

‘Oh fuck David. You feel so good,’ Patrick said once David was fully settled inside him. Patrick wrapped his legs tightly around David’s waist, holding him as close as possible.

David rolled his hips slowly, feeling the tightness of Patrick around himself.

David’s arms bracketed Patrick’s head, ‘I love you,’ he said, barely audible.

Patrick smiled broadly up at David, taking in the vulnerable nature of his features.

Running his hands up David’s shoulders, holding him tightly Patrick leaned up until he could feel David’ breath ghost against his lips, ‘I love you David,’ then they were kissing. Hard and hungry but so full of passion and love that David felt as thought he could faint from the feeling of it.

David kept his thrusts slow and shallow, wanting to remain as connected to Patrick as possible, and the way that Patrick held him made David sure Patrick wanted that too.

They kissed, panting against each other's lips.

‘David,’ Patrick moaned, gripping David’s back, holding him close.

David dropped his head against Patrick’s shoulder, he began to fuck harder into Patrick.

The sound of their cries and moans, skin slamming against each other filled the room.

David gripped Patrick’s thighs pushing them further up his body. Patrick dropped his head back and cried out loudly at the new angle that David fucked into him.

‘David. Fuck,’ he cried, thrusting his hips back against David as best he could, not wanting to let go of David.

The speed and desperation built between them. Patrick gripped his cock and stroking it desperately as their climaxes built.

David’s thrusts began to become faster and more erratic as his own orgasm loomed over him.

‘Patrick. I’m going to come. Oh fuck, Patrick,’ David cried out. He gripped the back of Patrick’s neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, tongues working against each other as David came.

He cried into Patrick’s mouth, his body stiffening. Patrick came moments later, the taste of David’s cry still on his tongue.

When they eventually came down from their orgasms enough that they could move again, David began to pull out of Patrick.

‘Wait,’ Patrick said, his thighs holding David steady, ‘just… just stay like this for a minute. Please.’

David smiled, not moving anyway.

They kissed lazily, hands running across each others body. Until finally they both recognised it was time to clean themselves up.

With a final kiss David slowly pulled from Patrick.

‘Come on,’ he said, ‘let’s shower.’ Both their chests were covered in Patrick’s release, David knew it would be easier if they both showered.

Patrick stood, his legs appearing wobbly. David’s pride swelled that he was the person that caused that response.

Under the hot spray of the shower they kissed slowly, wet, soapy hands running over each others bodies.

David had never felt as secure and so full of love as he did with Patrick. The way that Patrick looked at him, with his caramel eyes and soft smile, made David feel like this could go on forever. Saying ‘I love you’ only strengthened that, suppressing David’s fear of the future. Because if Patrick kept looking at him like that David thought everything might actually turn out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	10. Merry Christmas, Toronto

The week before their major Christmas Party the Rose family held a party for their staff. Managers from the top ten profiting stores were flown to Toronto to celebrate the yearly successes of Rose Video. All the household staff was invited.

David suspected that Moira arranged it every year more to use it as a practice for ‘The Number’ than for any altruistic reason.

This year more than any before David was dreading it. Because for the first time there was someone that was attending that David didn’t want to see the performance. Patrick.

David was sure that Patrick seeing him humiliate himself would destroy how Patrick felt about him.

He had hoped that Patrick would be away, flying someone across the globe, but attendance at the party was mandatory for the Rose family. Patrick had also told David he wasn’t going home for the holidays, so any hope that Patrick wouldn’t be there was short lived.

David wandered through the crowd, both wanting to find Patrick and hide entirely.

It didn’t take long for David to find Patrick. He stood at the back of the room, a drink in hand.

‘Can you please leave?’ David asked, as he stepped close to Patrick. He could see Patrick looking at his hair, not straightened flat, completely different from its usual sculpted look.

‘Why?’ Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at how nervous David looked. Patrick wore a light blue shirt over a blue blazer, much like he did on their first date. 

‘Because I am about to do something totally humiliating and you won’t find me attractive after this,’ David said, touching his straightened hair nervously.

‘I don’t think that’s possible,’ Patrick reached his hand out and briefly squeezed David’s before dropping it back to his side.

The party was in full swing around them but as they looked at each other it faded away.

‘Well that’s very nice of you to say,’ David smiled.

‘Can I see you after?’ Patrick asked.

‘I’d like that,’ David nodded, ‘when are you flying next?’

‘Your dad has a meeting in New York tomorrow afternoon,’ Patrick replied.

‘Ok you two,’ Alexis appeared beside David making them both jump, ‘you are being totally obvious right now.’

David glanced around the room, Johnny was talking to Eli, their business manager, while Moira was near the stage, preparing for the performance, she appeared to be lecturing the pianist. They hadn’t been spotted. Yet.

‘Sorry Alexis,’ Patrick blushed, shifting a step away from David.

‘I better go get ready for this… whatever,’ David smiled at Patrick before turning and reluctantly heading towards the stage.

By the time David arrived at the side of the stage and picked up his microphone, Johnny was drawing the crowd's attention.

‘Welcome everybody,’ there was a weak round of applause, ‘The Rose family would like to welcome you here tonight to celebrate all the hard work that you put in throughout the year to make Rose Video what it is.’ Another applause. 

David looked out at the crowd searching for Patrick. He was standing, still talking to Alexis. Whatever she said made him laugh, his eyes focused on the stage.

‘And now I’d like to welcome to the stage Moira and David Rose for an extra festive celebration,’ Johnny said, clearly proud.

David took a deep breath and followed his mother onto the stage.

They had performed the number dozens of times over the years. David suspected he could perform it in his sleep.

Despite the additional nerves of worrying what Patrick thought, the performance went well and before he knew it David was stepping off the stage to applause. He left Moira there to bow again on her own and made his way out of the room, not ready to face Patrick and what he could only assume was the end of their relationship.

David made his way to his room, locking the door behind him and throwing himself on the bed.

He lay on the bed, feeling embarrassed and utterly ridiculous, when a knock at the door came pulling him from his thoughts.

‘Go away,’ David shouted, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow he currently had held over his head.

‘David… It’s just me,’ Patrick called through the heavy door. David groaned as he stood and walked towards the door.

‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you. It’s---’ David said as he opened the door. Patrick cut him off by pushing David back into the room. Shutting and locking the door behind him.

Moments later, Patrick was kissing him passionately, tongue pressing into David’s mouth.

‘Oh,’ David said as he stumbled backwards, tumbling onto his bed. Patrick was on top of him in a second, kissing his jaw.

Patrick pushed David down onto the bed, ‘you were amazing.’

‘That’s a lie,’ David said between kisses.

Finally Patrick pulled back enough to look at David. His eyes sparkling happily.

‘That was a really nice thing you did for your mom tonight,’ Patrick said, running his fingers through David’s hair.

‘That’s all she’s getting for Christmas,’ David said.

‘David,’ Patrick said kissing David’s neck, ‘let’s stop talking about your mother.’

David smiled pulling Patrick into another heated kiss.

‘You know what I want for Christmas?’ David asked eventually. Patrick shook his head.

‘I want to suck my boyfriend’s cock,’ David breathed against Patrick’s ear, so close that he felt the shiver that ran through his body.

‘Funny thing,’ Patrick said after a minute, ‘I was hoping for the same thing.’

Well then,’ David laughed.

They knew that they couldn’t be away from the party for long. One of his parents would eventually come looking for David, whether that was ten minutes or ten hours there was no way of knowing with the Rose’s.

Patrick reached down and cupped David’s hard cock in his hand.

David moaned, rocking his hips forward into Patrick’s touch.

‘We shouldn’t stay away long,’ Patrick said softly, ‘but I want you so much.’

David nodded in agreement, he wanted every possible moment with Patrick. They undressed quickly, desperate to be together. They lay on their sides kissing, until David pulled back and smiled at Patrick. With one final quick kiss, David shifted on the bed so he was facing Patrick’s cock while Patrick faced his.

Patrick groaned, running his hands across David’s hips and around to his ass.

David took Patrick’s cock in hand, jacking it, before swirling his tongue around the head.

‘Oh fuck,’ Patrick moaned, before David felt Patrick copy David and run his own tongue around the head of David’s cock.

They both soon found their rhythm at the different angle. Working each others lengths. David took Patrick deep, his cock hitting the back of David’s throat. Patrick moaned in reply, swirling his tongue around David. Patrick sucked hard around David, so David ran his tongue up the underside of Patrick.

David moaned loudly around Patrick’s length. The feeling of Patrick sucking him at the same time as having Patrick in his mouth was overwhelming. Patrick’s thick thighs surrounding him was pure perfection.

They both started to rock their hips forward as their orgasms rushed towards them.

David knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but by the way Patrick was working his length and thrusting his hips shallowly forward, David could tell Patrick was almost there too. David loved that he had learnt Patrick like that. And that Patrick had learnt David. And as they sucked each other to completion, pulling out all the stops they knew to pull the other apart, David thought there couldn’t be anywhere better in the world to be.

Patrick gave David a warning squeeze on the hip, before his mouth was flooded with Patrick’s release. David swallowed it all, moaning heavily.

The taste of Patrick and the sounds Patrick made as he came, lips still firmly around David’s cock, was enough to throw David over the edge. He came moments later with a cry.

They both panted, David resting his head against Patrick’s thigh.

‘Oh jesus David,’ Patrick choked, kissing David’s thigh.

Finally they shifted until they were both sitting in the middle of the bed.

David pulled Patrick into a kiss, tasting himself on Patrick’s tongue.

‘Holy fuck,’ David breathed, leaning his head against Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick hummed in reply, as he ran his hand up and down David’s back.

‘We have to go back,’ Patrick whispered.

‘Why?’ David whined, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with Patrick.

‘Because if your mom or dad comes looking for you I don’t think we can explain away why I’m naked in your bed,’ Patrick kissed David’s shoulder.

‘Receiving your employee bonus?’ David smiled.

Patrick shook his head smiling broadly, ‘I love you David.’

‘I love you,’ David whispered, before admitting defeat and climbing from the bed.

They tidied themselves up and redressed, only slowly to kiss and touch each other gently.

When they returned to the party, waiting a few minutes between when they entered, no one seemed to notice that they had been missing.

After a few minutes they found themselves drifting back towards each other, failing miserably at their attempt to stay apart.

David glanced around the room and saw his parents distracted with other people. It put his mind at ease that they hadn’t been looking for him, and thus weren’t suspicious.

He watched as Alexis noticed him from across the room and slowly made her way over to him.

‘Don’t worry,’ Alexis said coming to stand beside David, ‘no one noticed you weren’t here.’

‘Thanks so much,’ David said sarcastically.

‘You’re just lucky I’m so good at keeping a secret,’ Alexis said tapping his nose.

‘You are literally the worst at keeping secrets,’ David said.

‘Then why doesn’t anyone know about you and Patrick?’ she said accusingly.

David opened his mouth to argue back but was interrupted.

‘What don’t we know about you and Patrick?’ Johnny walked towards them, looking between his children.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

‘Oh. Umm… Patrick and…. Well,’ David fumbled, desperately trying to come up with a reason that wasn’t their relationship.

‘David?’ Johnny pressed. Alexis had gone frustratingly quiet beside him.

‘Sorry Mr Rose. I probably should have talked to you first about it,’ Patrick stepped forward, seemingly from nowhere, ‘I’ve been helping David with some of the paperwork for his open house coming up. I asked David not to say anything until I’d spoken to you about it.’

David wanted to kiss Patrick. He glanced at Johnny to see if the excuse was believable.

‘Well, yes that’s fine. Make sure you bill us for those hours though Patrick,’ Johnny said.

‘That’s fine. I’m happy to help,’ Patrick looked at David with a smile, his cheeks pink.

‘You know David, you can always ask me for business advice,’ Johnny said, ‘you know I do run the second largest video chain in--.’

‘North America. I know,’ David said rolling his eyes.

They were quickly trapped listening to Johnny talk about Rose Video for another twenty minutes before he was called away.

Alexis smiling sheepishly at them after he left, ‘well if you two weren’t off making out all the time it would be easier to keep secret.’

‘We weren’t… you know what,’ David snapped, ‘I need a drink.’ He shook his head walking away from Alexis and Patrick. The two sides of David warring. The side that knew he needed to keep his relationship with Patrick a secret and the side that wanted to show everyone that he was in a relationship with the sweetest man he’d ever met. The sweetest man that could also make him come so hard he blacked out that is. With Patrick, David was getting the best of both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


	11. Alexis in La Paz

David was asleep, Patrick’s arms wrapped around his waist when his phone started to ring. He groaned burying his face in his pillow. Patrick tightened his grip around David’s waist.

The phone rang again.

‘Maybe just answer it,’ Patrick muttered, his lips pressed against David’s neck.

With a frustrated groan David reached for his phone. Through half opened eyes he saw Alexis’ name flash across the screen.

‘What?’ he snapped as he answered, his voice heavy with sleep.

‘David,’ Alexis replied, ‘what took you so long?’

‘It’s the middle of the fucking night Alexis. What do you want?’ David sat up, running his hand over his face in frustration. Patrick shifted in the bed beside him.

‘So,’ she started, ‘I need you to come get me. And bring some money.’

‘What? Why? Where are you?’ David said turning on the lamp beside the bed and grabbing his notebook.

He listened, taking notes as needed. Alexis was in La Paz. She’d gone there with a group of friends. In a way only Alexis could she found herself entangled in a potential international scandal and needed David to bring fifteen thousand dollars and come and get her. She had managed to get to the Embassy but they were demanding a ‘fee’ paid in cash before she could be released.

As David spoke with his sister, Patrick sat up beside him, running his hand across David’s back. He could see the concern spread across David’s face.

‘Ok. I’ll talk to Patrick and we’ll get there as soon as we can,’ David said before hanging up.

‘What’s going on?’ Patrick asked, looking tired and confused.

‘How long would it take to fly to La Paz?’ David asked, already swinging his legs out of bed.

‘La Paz? In Bolivia? I’d have to look. Work out the flight plan. Why?’ Patrick asked.

David explained the situation to Patrick, who quickly went to his desk and opened his laptop.

‘I’m going to need a couple hours to arrange the details but we could be there in a day, with stops. Is that going to be ok?’ Patrick asked, looking at David.

David assured him it was, knowing that it would be better to have a private jet at the other end than need to rely on a commercial flight.

David kissed Patrick, telling him that he would be back shortly, needing to pack his bag and arrange the money.

When he got back to Patrick’s apartment, two hours later, Patrick was dressed for the flight, explaining because of the distance they would need to stop twice to refuel but that everything had been arranged.

Two and a half hours after Alexis’ call, just as the sun was rising over Toronto, the small private jet took off.

David sat in the cockpit next to Patrick, explaining some of the past incidents that Alexis had found herself in. It had been a few years since Alexis had got herself into such a mess, and David had started thinking that she had outgrown these types of misadventures, but he realised after the call that morning, he would spend the rest of his life worrying about her.

‘She’s lucky to have you,’ Patrick commented, looking over at David. David could only roll his eyes.

Their first stop to refuel was Jacksonville, Florida. They were on the ground for less than an hour before taking off again. David worried that the lack of sleep and the long flying hours would put pressure on Patrick, but he didn’t complain.

On the refueling stop in Bogota, Colombia, David called and confirmed details with Alexis. She seemed cheerful enough over the phone, but David knew that her easy going voice could hide a myriad of worries.

Upon arrival in La Paz, David took a car to meet Alexis half an hour away at the Embassy. Patrick offered to come with him, but David promised he would be fine. Patrick looked utterly exhausted by that stage, David knew it would be better for him to get the jet refueled and ready to fly than have him help extract Alexis. He hoped Patrick would be able to rest a little while he was away, but the concern in his eyes told David that was unlikely. David kissed Patrick deeply before getting into the car and driving away.

Thankfully it didn’t take long for David to pay the bribe and get Alexis released from the Embassy. An hour was a fairly quick turn around in David’s opinion. He had experienced worse in the past. The fact that it felt even remotely normal to be bribing international delegates disturbed David.

Alexis swung her bag over her shoulder and looped her hand around David’s elbow as they descended the steps of the Embassy. She walked as though they were leaving a five star hotel, not a potential international incident.

‘Where’s that cute boyfriend of yours?’ she asked as they climbed into the car.

‘Getting the jet ready because someone can’t help but cause an international incident every other week,’ David bit back at her. He was tired, grumpy and ready to go home.

‘Oh my god David. I can’t help it if Felix didn’t understand the translation,’ she replied.

When they arrived back at the airport, Patrick was waiting, drinking coffee, despite tea normally being his drink of choice. He looked exhausted.

‘Are you ok Alexis?’ he asked, taking her bag.

‘I’m fine,’ Alexis replied cheerfully, ‘I think I need to work on my Portuguese a bit more.’

'They speak Spanish,' David pointed out, earning a groan from Alexis, before she ascended the steps.

‘Are you ok to fly?’ David asked, grabbing Patrick by the arm.

‘I’m ok David. We need to get out of here. I don’t think it’s safe to stay,’ Patrick offered David a nod of reassurance, but David could tell just how tired he really was.

Rather than sitting back with Alexis, David sat beside Patrick, talking to him in an effort to keep him awake and alert on the flight home.

===

When they landed back in Jacksonville, David thought Patrick was going to collapse. They had both been awake over 36 hours by that point, but Patrick had the additional responsibility of flying almost that entire time. The landing had been rougher than normal and David saw Patrick’s hands shake slightly as he taxied the jet to a hanger.

‘Are you going to be ok Patrick?’ David asked as they descended the stairs, Patrick holding the railing tighter than usual.

‘I don’t think I should fly for a day or two,’ Patrick said.

‘Ok. We’ll get a couple hotel rooms,’ David replied, holding Patrick by the elbow.

As they walked across the tarmac to a waiting car Alexis looped her arm through Patrick’s on the other side. She didn’t say anything but David knew she was doing it to help Patrick. Patrick would normally have stayed back and checked over the jet, but decided he would do it before they left. David knew that was the right decision, since he was barely able to stand on his own.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Alexis booked two rooms for three nights. David stood a few steps away, gripping Patrick firmly by the arm. He felt relieved that Alexis hadn’t booked an additional room. David would tell his father he and Alexis shared a room if it came up because the last thing David wanted to do in that moment was leave Patrick’s side. He had started to sway and his eyes drooped.

Alexis turned and thrust a set of keys into David’s hand, before picking up Patrick’s bag and heading towards the elevator.

Patrick leaned heavily against David in the elevator.

Thankfully their hotel room was only a short walk down the hall.

‘I’m glad you’re ok Alexis,’ Patrick said as David pushed open the door to their hotel room.

‘Aren’t you just the sweetest button,’ Alexis said, tapping Patrick’s nose, ‘see you in the morning.’

David waved to his sister.

‘Oh and David,’ Alexis said just before he shut the door, ‘thanks for coming to get me.’

‘Always,’ David replied softly.

Once the door was closed, David crouched and undid Patrick’s shoes. Patrick’s fingers fumbled over the buttons of his shirt, barely undoing one in the time it took David to pull off his shoes.

‘I’ve got you,’ David said, brushing Patrick’s hands out of the way.

He made quick work of Patrick’s shirt and pants, leaving him standing in just his briefs. David pulled back the blankets and helped Patrick lay down, his eyes already mostly closed.

David undressed quickly and crawled into the bed beside Patrick.

‘Thank you for today,’ he whispered against Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick offered a small grunt in reply, then his breathing became heavy and sleep claimed him. David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick, holding him close, hoping he wouldn’t have to let go any time soon.

===

David woke twelve hours later. Patrick was still laying on his side beside him. And while a twelve hour sleep was nothing new to David, it was incredibly unusual for Patrick.

David rolled over and looked at his phone.

There was a message from Alexis, _ Breakfast? _ it asked simply. It was sent half an hour before.

_ Meet me in the lobby in half an hour _ he replied.

Kissing the back of Patrick’s neck, David slid from the bed. He quickly showered and changed, skipping his skincare, not wanting to wake Patrick with the sound of him getting ready.

He left Patrick a note and a promise to bring back breakfast before slipping out of the room.

Over breakfast Alexis told David about her trip to La Paz in more detail, promising not to get in trouble again, not that David believed her for a second.

‘How’s Patrick?’ she asked, taking a sip of her smoothie.

‘Tired. He shouldn’t have flown as much as he did yesterday,’ David said, feeling both annoyed at Alexis and relieved that she was ok.

‘You didn’t have to rush,’ Alexis said, her voice not quite as carefree as it normally was.

‘We were worried,’ David shrugged his shoulders, not really selling the carefree attitude either.

‘So things are pretty serious between you two then,’ she said.

‘I guess,’ David turned his gaze so he looked out at the street.

‘Do you love him?’ Alexis asked, her voice dropping.

David bit his lips.

‘Oh my god David! You do,’ she clapped her hands in excitement, ‘have you told him?’

‘Yes,’ David breathed.

‘I really like this for you,’ Alexis said, smiling broadly at him.

David wanted to bite back with a sacrastic reply, to tell her to mind her own business, to remind her of how her actions yesterday were really stupid. But he couldn’t find it in him to do that.

‘I like it too,’ David admitted, looking back at his sister for a moment.

Thankfully she was able to read him easily and knew when talking about emotions became too much and she changed the subject, but not before grabbing his hand and squeezing gently.

===

When David returned from breakfast Patrick was stepping out of the shower.

‘Hey,’ Patrick smiled, still looking tired.

‘Hi,’ David smiled. He put the paper bag with breakfast and a travel cup of tea on the small table.

‘How’s Alexis?’ Patrick asked, sitting down to eat with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

‘Fine,’ David said, ‘already planning the next adventure that I’ll have to rescue her from.’

‘Do your parents know about all of this?’ Patrick asked, taking a bite from his breakfast burger.

David shook his head, ‘they’re too busy with their own thing.’

Patrick reached across the table and took David’s hand in his, ‘then she’s really fortunate you’re here.’

David turned away, the sincerity in Patrick’s eyes feeling too much.

‘How are you feeling?’ David asked, desperate to change the subject.

Patrick smiled, ‘alright. Tired. I don’t think I’ll be able to see all the sights Jacksonville has to offer.’

‘How about we just curl up in bed and watch a movie instead?’ David suggested.

‘I’d like that,’ Patrick nodded. He stood, leaning across the small table to kiss David briefly before turning and dressing in his blue briefs and a white t-shirt.

David pulled off his sweater and jeans before joining Patrick in bed.

‘Your choice,’ David said, holding the remote, ‘did you want  _ The Lake House _ or  _ Two Weeks Notice _ ?’

Patrick looked at David fondly, before dropping his head to David’s chest, ‘I don’t mind. The lake one?’

‘Correct choice,’ David said, wrapping his arm tightly around Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick managed to stay awake for the movie, but dozed almost immediately as the credits rolled. David shifted down the bed, still holding Patrick tightly.

He fell asleep listening to Patrick’s slow and steady breathing, not wanting to be anywhere else.

===

In the two days they spent in Jacksonville Patrick barely left the hotel. Other than to get food and to return to the airport to check over the jet. Flying for that long a time on so few hours sleep had entirely exhausted him.

On their final morning, David came back to the hotel room, sitting beside Patrick on the bed.

‘You’ve slept most of the time we’ve been here so I thought I’d get you something,’ David looked nervously at the paper bag in his hand, ‘you don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to.’

Patrick looked at David quizzically, before accepting the gift.

Unfolding the bag, Patrick reached inside. He pulled out a magnet shaped like a flamingo.

‘David,’ Patrick breathed, running his fingers across the magnet.

‘Like I said if you hate it you can get something else… or not. Whatever,’ David waved his arms around him, attempting to pretend he didn’t realise the sentimentality of the gift he was giving to Patrick.

When he finally looked at Patrick, he saw that he was smiling softly.

‘David. It’s perfect. Thank you,’ Patrick put the magnet on the bedside table before pulling David into a kiss, ‘I love it,’ he murmured against David’s lips.

David blushed heavily.

‘Let’s go home,’ David stood, collecting his already packed bags, ‘if I have to spend another day with Alexis I might send her back to La Paz.’

Patrick laughed, collecting his magnet and storing it in his carry on. They left the hotel room, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	12. An Exhibition in Vancouver

In the weeks leading up to David’s exhibition, his entire life was consumed. He had decided to host the event in Vancouver because it was one of the furthest places from New York he could think of without ending up in the Arctic Circle.

He hadn’t been able to see Patrick that much in those weeks, but Patrick hadn’t complained, just called him when he could and flew over to the West Coast whenever possible to ‘deliver artwork’. A few well timed orgasms had definitely helped David’s stress levels.

Two days before the open Patrick had sheepishly asked David if it would be ok if he attended. He knew that the rest of the Rose family were going to be there, but he so badly wanted to see the culmination of David’s hardwork.

David had agreed, wanting to badly for Patrick to be there. The fact Patrick would be coming as an employee of the Rose Estate, rather than David’s boyfriend remained unsaid between them.

===

He had specifically kept his parents in the dark about the details until the very last possible moment because he didn’t wholly trust they wouldn’t fall back to their old ways and pay off people to attend or attempt to interfere in some other misguided attempt to help.

David had worried that no one would attend his open, or those that did attend would only come to gawk and make fun of David. He was wrong though, on both counts. People were everywhere.

David felt run off his feet, wishing he had hired another assistant or two for the night to direct enquiries.

Throughout the night David noticed Patrick walking around the room, studying the art. When their eyes met, as they always seemed to do, Patrick always smiled proudly at him, tipping his champagne glass towards David when he could.

The faith Patrick seemed to have in David only buoyed his spirits further, giving him an extra boost of confidence when he needed it.

About an hour after the exhibition opened his family arrived.

‘David,’ Johnny said looking around the busy room in shock, ‘this is amazing. I’m surprised.’

‘You have truly created something winsome,’ Moira commented.

‘It’s super cute in here David,’ Alexis said.

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence,’ David replied. He wasn’t surprised to see his parents shock, he knew that in their own way they meant well.

After a few minutes of small talk David sent his family off to look at the art, suggesting a couple of pieces that they might like.

David made his way over to Patrick, desperate to talk to him for the first time that night.

‘Hi,’ David said when he came to stand beside Patrick.

‘Hi,’ Patrick replied, glancing at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the artwork in front of him.

‘So, what do you think?’ David asked.

‘I think you should be very proud of yourself,’ Patrick replied, without hesitation.

David blushed, dropping his head for a moment.

‘I don’t know about that,’ David replied, uncomfortable with compliments.

Patrick turned and looked at him squarely. He reached out and took David’s hand in his, just for a moment, ‘I’m really proud of you and what you’ve created here David,’ he said, squeezing his and before dropping it, ‘I hope you know how amazing what you’ve done is.’

David opened his mouth to say more when he noticed his parents walking towards them.

‘For fuck…’ he muttered under his breath. Patrick followed his gaze, eyes widening slightly when he realised what was about to happen.

‘Patrick,’ Johnny said shaking his hand, ‘I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.’

Patrick glanced at David before looking back at the older Rose, ‘well I flew David all these places. Thought I’d come and see it all put together.’

‘Excellent idea,’ Johnny said.

‘You must be very proud of your son, Mr Rose,’ Patrick said, looking back at David, ‘he’s worked really hard to put this all together.’ David ducked his head and blushed

‘He’d done a great job,’ Johnny nodded happily, ‘you helped with some things didn’t you?’

David bit the inside of his cheek. Of course Johnny would decide at that point to be interested in his son’s affairs.

‘Barely. Just looked at some paperwork,’ Patrick shrugged his shoulders. Most people would think he was responding calmly, but David knew Patrick well enough to spot the tension he felt. His shoulders were tight, the smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes. To David, Patrick may as well have been holding a neon sign declaring ‘Tense situation ahead’.

‘You know I always wanted to be a pilot,’ Johnny said. Patrick bit his lip as Johnny spoke, glancing towards David who was rolling his eyes.

‘Yeah Dad you tell him this every time you see him,’ David interrupted.

‘Do I?’ Johnny said. Patrick distracted himself with his glass of wine.

‘Well anyway. I was all set to apply for my license but then I got pulled away to deal with that Rosie’s Video issue.’

David eventually left Patrick and Johnny to talk, trusting that Patrick could handle his father well enough. Probably better than most if he was being honest.

By the end of the night David had sold most of the pieces of art, with keen interest in the remaining few.

It was late by the time he left, but when he checked his phone found that Patrick was waiting for him at a bar down the road, having spent much of the night at the exhibition.

With a smile David grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He had no plans on spending any more time than he needed to in whatever bar Patrick found himself in. David wanted to celebrate, just the two of them. Alone.

===

Their legs were intertwined as they kissed.

‘You were amazing,’ Patrick whispered against David’s lips as he leaned over him. David wrapped his arms tighter around Patrick, pulling his weight down. David had changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a black and white striped shirt, while Patrick had simply stripped down to his undershirt and briefs.

Just as David hooked his leg over Patrick’s hip there was a knock at the door.

David dropped his head in frustration.

‘Pizza didn’t take long,’ Patrick said as he rolled off David, and onto the bed beside him.

David stood, adjusting his shirt, running his fingers through his hair.

He opened the door, expecting to see the room service trolley, instead he was greeted by his parents.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ David exclaimed, the blood draining from his face.

‘We wanted to congratulate you on the successes of your night,’ his mother said. David shifted in the doorway, attempted to block the view into his room with his body. His mind racing that Patrick was laying on the bed just out of view from his parents, and could be discovered at any moment.

‘We thought we’d celebrate,’ Johnny held up a bottle of champagne.

David reached out and took the bottle but made no effort to move.

‘Can we come in for a minute?’ Johnny asked.

David’s free hand flew up and barred the doorway, ‘No! I… I don’t think so.’ Thought of Patrick being discovered flashed through his mind. There was no way they could explain away Patrick half dressed in his hotel room late at night.

Moira lifted an eyebrow, placing a hand on Johnny’s arm, ‘It seems like we’re intruding on the celebration already. I think we might be interrupting a romantic rendezvous John.’

‘Oh,’ Johnny said, seeming to notice for the first time the disheveled nature of David’s hair.

David blushed, ‘yeah so if you could…’ he waved down the hall.

‘We could order another bottle, if they wanted…’ Johnny suggested.

‘No!’ David practically shouted, ‘No.... we can celebrate later… or… just no.’ The thought of his parents talking to anyone he was seeing was horrifying enough without know what would happen if they knew it was Patrick.

With some gentle nudging from Moira they wished David goodnight, Moira reminding him to be safe, Johny suggesting they meet for breakfast.

Slamming the door David leaned against it, realising for the first time how fast his heart was racing.

He looked up at the bed and noticed that Patrick wasn’t there.

‘Patrick?’ he asked looking around the room.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly. Patrick stepped out, now fully dressed.

‘That was close,’ David said, putting the champagne down.

‘Maybe I should go,’ Patrick said.

‘Why? They aren’t coming back now. Besides,’ David said stepping into Patrick’s space, ‘I’m not done celebrating.’ More than anything David wanted to forget about his parents.

Patrick rolled his eyes before reaching up and running his fingers through David’s hair.

‘And what did you have in mind?’ Patrick said, gripping David’s waist.

David dropped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, ‘we can start by losing these clothes.’

Patrick smiled, glancing down at David’s lips before leaning into the kiss.

Just Patrick’s shirt was dropped at their feet another knock at the door came.

Fear spread across both of their faces before they heard a voice from the other side of the door.

‘Room service.’

‘Thank god,’ David said.

They sat the pizza between them on the bed, talking about the night and David’s success.

David had been surprised by how successful the night had been. He had been even more surprised by the pride his parents seemed to have in him. Patrick’s pride hadn’t been unexpected but it was so unwavering David found it hard to look at Patrick as he gazed across a half eaten pizza at him.

When the pizza was gone, Patrick leaned across the bed and kissed him deeply.

‘You look exhausted David,’ he said. He was right. It was 2am, and David had barely slept in the week leading up to the exhibition.

‘But I wanted you to fuck me,’ David said through a yawn. Patrick laughed lightly.

‘In the morning. I promise,’ Patrick kissed him again.

‘You sure?’ David asked. Sometimes it still overwhelmed him by how much Patrick seemed happy to just be with him. Yes they had a lot of sex, but that wasn’t the only reason that Patrick stayed. That Patrick just wanted to be with him, whether that was amazing, mind-blowing sex or curling up together in bed or on the couch, was something that David never thought he would experience.

‘Very sure,’ Patrick ran his hands across David’s chest.

‘Thank you,’ David whispered.

They readied for bed quietly together. And when they pulled the covers over themselves, Patrick pulled David tightly against his chest.

‘Good night David,’ Patrick breathed against his ear.

‘Good night Patrick,’ David replied, sleep already claiming him.

===

David woke to Patrick kissing the back of his neck.

‘Morning beautiful,’ Patrick breathed against his ear.

David groaned, burying himself deeper under the covers. Patrick continued to kiss across David’s bare shoulder, his fingers tracing patterns through David’s chest hair.

‘It’s too early,’ David grumbled.

‘I know,’ Patrick said. Even without opening his eyes David could hear the smile in his voice.

As much as David wanted to go back to sleep, other parts of him had other ideas.

He felt his cock hardening as Patrick’s lips dragged across his shoulder, kissing behind his ear.

David groaned his hips rolling back against Patrick. He felt that Patrick was already hard.

He pressed his ass back into Patrick, over and over. Patrick’s breath catching each time. Patrick ran his hand down David’s chest, until he was grasping David’s hard length.

They lay like that for a while, lazily grinding against each other, until David’s desire for more became too much.

‘Patrick,’ he whined.

‘I’ve got you,’ Patrick whispered, before rolling away from David. David made short work of his clothes, dropping them over the edge of the bed.

‘On your stomach,’ Patrick said, tapping David’s hip lightly, when he returned, lube in hand.

David happily complied, rolling onto his stomach and sticking his ass in the air.

‘Fuck,’ Patrick said, running his hand over the swell of David’s ass in reverance.

David hid his smile against his arm.

He listened as Patrick opened the lube. David felt the cool press of Patrick’s coated fingers against his hole. He moaned, pushing his hips back against the touch.

With a now experienced hand, Patrick pressed a finger into David, pushing past the tight muscles.

‘Oh, Patrick,’ David whimpered at the sensation. Patrick kissed David’s hip, sliding his finger in and out slowly, giving David time to adjust. The desire to sleep was entirely forgotten by the time Patrick added a second finger. David arched his back as Patrick worked him open, his other hand running along the broad planes of David’s back.

‘More,’ he begged, pushing himself onto Patrick’s fingers. Patrick hummed a reply as he pushed in a third.

‘Oh fuck,’ David panted, the slight burn of being stretched felt incredible.

‘Fuck me. Fuck me Patrick,’ David said when he felt ready. With another kiss to David’s hip, Patrick slowly removed his fingers.

‘David,’ Patrick breathed, ‘you look so good like this. All open, ready for me.’ Patrick ran his hand over David’s ass and back as he spoke.

David turned around, looking over his shoulder at Patrick, a smirk spreading across his face.

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David, tongue tasting, before he pulled away and slicked himself.

He positioned himself between David’s open knees, gripping his cock he pressed against David’s opening. They moaned in unison as he entered David.

David dropped his head to his arms, letting out a sigh as he felt Patrick’s hips pressing against his ass.

He pulled out slightly before pressing back in, giving David time to adjust to his thickness, the feeling of fullness that washed over him.

‘Fuck David,’ Patrick’s fingers dug into David’s hips, holding him tightly.

Patrick began to build up speed, pulling further out before snapping his hips back. David cried out, the feeling of pleasure, of ecstasy, washing over him with each thrust.

David began to fuck back into Patrick, their cries mingling together. David slid forward on the bed so he was lying almost entirely flat, Patrick pressing down onto him.

‘Patrick!’ David cried, ‘fuck me! I’m so close!’ Patrick reached his hand between David and the bed and grabbed David’s neglected cock, jacking it rapidly.

David turned his head so he could kiss Patrick messily, moaning against his lips.

‘David. I’m---’ Patrick cried, the noise muffled against David’s lips. He looked up at Patrick, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack, chest flushed and shining, as he fucked hard into David. With a final thrust, Patrick came. As his body shook and his orgasm rolled through him, David couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked.

But Patrick’s hand was still flying on David’s cock, pulling him from his thoughts, and moments later David came hard against his chest and the bedsheets.

Patrick rolled off David as they panted in unison. A lazy smile spreading across both their faces.

‘I love you David,’ Patrick said, his eyes still closed.

David shifted closer, away from the wet spot his release had caused, and kissed Patrick’s shoulder, ‘I love you,’ he muttered against Patrick’s hot skin.

When they had eventually cooled and calmed down enough Patrick pulled himself from the bed and ran the shower. And when steam was rolling through the bathroom he returned and helped David to his feet, kissing him gently.

David didn’t think he would ever get sick of the way Patrick took care of him.

===

As David pulled his sweater over his head there was a knock at the door.

‘Did you order room service?’ David asked, looking at Patrick, who had been sitting on the end of the bed, tying his shoes.

Patrick shook his head.

_ Fuck _ . David walked to the door, as Patrick stood and headed for the bathroom.

Before even opening it, he knew what he would be greeted with.

‘Good morning son,’ Johnny said happily.

‘What are you doing here?’ David snapped at his parents, stepping to block their entry against.

‘We came to meet you for breakfast. Remember, we arranged it last night,’ Johnny said.

‘We arranged nothing last night,’ David snapped. He remembered his parents mentioning breakfast but nothing was committed to, so David assumed they would have forgotten themselves.

‘You were a little… preoccupied last night David. Perhaps you’ve forgotten,’ Moira suggested.

‘Well I’m a little preoccupied now so can you please leave,’ David pointed towards the lifts.

‘They don’t usually stay the night do they David?’ Moira asked.

‘Oh my god,’ he said throwing his arms up in the air, all the while cursing his past self for apparently being too detailed with his mother about his sex life.

‘Or were you partaking in a little morning repass?’ she cocked her head to the side.

‘Please leave,’ David shut his eyes.

‘We’ll meet you in the lobby. Is twenty minutes enough time?’ Johnny asked.

David’s jaw dropped. Was his father seriously asking him if he needed longer for morning sex? He was glad that he and Patrick were already finished because he was sure if his parents mentioned his sex life one more time he’d never get an erection again.

‘Please kill me,’ he muttered, running his hand over his face.

‘Perhaps a little longer?’ Moira pressed.

‘Twenty minutes is fine. Please just go away. Immediately. Now,’ David begged.

‘Twenty minutes son. See you then,’ his father smiled cheerfully.

David closed the door in disbelief.

‘Is it safe?’ Patrick asked, peeking around the corner.

‘Did you hear all of that?’ David asked, leaning against the door.

‘Unfortunately yes,’ Patrick said, ‘they really like talking about your sex life don’t they?’

‘Don’t even get me started,’ David dropped his head to Patrick’s shoulder as Patrick pulled him into his arms.

‘I’m sorry we have to keep hiding,’ David said lifting his head to look at Patrick.

Patrick ran his hand across David’s cheek, ‘it’s a small price to pay. But maybe we don’t need to hide forever.’

‘What do you mean?’ David asked, ‘the second my dad found out about us you’d lose your job.’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ Patrick said, kissing David softly, ‘you better finish getting ready, you don’t want them coming back looking for you again.’

David knew Patrick was right. His parents had no boundaries. He finished dressing and styling his hair, Patrick sitting on the end of the bed, flicking through the stations on the television.

When David was ready, Patrick kissed him at the door, telling him to message when his parents were safely away from the hotel so Patrick could leave without being spotted.

Patrick’s words rattled in David’s head as he headed for the lift.  _ Maybe we don’t need to hide forever _ . David hadn’t thought about a time when they would be able to be open with everyone about their relationship. Patrick had never pushed it, had never questioned David’s explanation about his father’s rule, and part of David had assumed that Patrick was happy to keep their relationship secret. It was easier for it to end uneventfully, if no one knew about it in the first place.

But Patrick’s words made him question that. Maybe there was a future for them. Some far off point in time when they didn’t have to sneak around to see one another, but could just be together. Openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	13. Our Time in Mykonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and only chapter from Patrick's POV

Patrick knew he shouldn’t complain about looking out over the Aegean Sea. About water so blue it was sometimes hard to tell where the ocean stopped and the sky started. About the warm weather and beautiful food. He had been there for three days, and would be staying for another two, but more than anything Patrick wanted to go home. Wanted to be back with David.

He had been flying Moira and Johnny throughout Europe for three weeks already and missed David terribly. They were due to fly back to Toronto in a week. The end of the week couldn’t come soon enough.

Patrick and David had been calling and talking every day, but it didn’t ease how much he missed David. There was only so much phone sex a person could have before they couldn’t stand the pain of missing their partner much longer. The photos he had of David on his phone, couldn’t replace the feeling of David’s arms around him, David’s lips on his body, of the smell of David surrounding him.

Yesterday David had messaged Patrick saying he couldn’t talk at their usual time. Patrick had understood, David had been busy shipping the art he had sold at his open, but he couldn’t help but feel sad that he wouldn’t be able to talk to David for another day.

One more week, he reminded himself. One more week felt like a lifetime.

===

As Patrick stood waiting for his tea from the local cafe his phone rang. It was David. Much earlier than he generally called.

‘David. Is everything ok?’ Patrick asked.

‘Yeah. Why’s that?’ David asked.

‘Because it’s like 8am in Toronto. I didn’t realise you could get up this early,’ Patrick laughed.

‘I can wake up early,’ David replied, ‘where are you?’

‘Just getting my tea,’ Patrick replied.

‘At the little cafe you were telling me about? Down the street from your apartment?’ David asked.

‘Yeah. What about you? Got big plans for today?’ Patrick asked as his tea was handed over. He mouthed a thank you before collecting it and heading for the door.

‘Big, big plans,’ David said.

‘Tell me about them,’ Patrick said as he pushed the door of the cafe open and stepped outside. If he couldn’t be with his boyfriend, Patrick wanted to hear all about his day, right down to the most mundane detail. He would take as much David as he could get.

‘Ok. I plan on spending it with my boyfriend,’ David replied. Patrick looked up. Shocked. There in front of him stood David, smiling into his phone, suitcase by his side.

Patrick was running towards him before he could even register what was happening, his tea fallen forgotten to the ground.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick as they collided together. Patrick let out a shaky sob against David’s neck, not believing that he could be there in front of him. Tears filling his eyes, his body shaking from the shock of something he had spent weeks fantasising about coming true.

‘What are you doing here?’ Patrick asked, pulling back, enough to look at David’s face.

‘I wanted to see you… I missed you,’ David admitted. Patrick was kissing him before he finished getting the words out.

‘Wait,’ Patrick pulled back, ‘how did you get here?’

David laughed, running his hands up Patrick’s back, ‘I caught a commercial flight.’

Patrick’s smile only broadened, ‘you did that for me?’

‘That and the Archaeological Museum,’ David smiled. Patrick laughed through his tears, pulling David into a desperate kiss. The kind of kiss you give your boyfriend after weeks apart.

‘I missed you so much,’ Patrick said, when they parted.

‘Take me back to your room,’ David said, grabbing Patrick’s hand like he didn’t want to let go. Patrick lifted David’s hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, running his thumb over David’s silver rings.

‘Wait. Hang on,’ Patrick turned and quickly grabbed his now empty paper cup from the ground and threw it in the nearby bin.

‘Did you want to get another one?’ David asked.

‘No,’ Patrick took his hand again, ‘I’ve got everything I need.’

===

'All aboard,' David said from the bed as Patrick stepped from the bathroom. The sheet barely covered his hips, he wore Patrick's pilots hat slightly tipped to the side. Patrick was sure he's never seen anything as sexy in his entire life.

Patrick crawled up the bed, still wearing a white t-shirt and navy briefs. 'That's trains,' he laughed softly as he straddled David's thighs.

David only hummed in reply, reaching up to pull Patrick into a heated kiss. Patrick leaned in, tongue exploring David's mouth. He reached up and held David's face, the tips of his fingers holding the hat to David's head, not quite ready for it to fall off.

They kissed, long and slow, hands wandering the planes of each others body. The pilots hat tumbled from David’s head and off the side of the bed, soon forgotten.

Patrick could feel his cock pressing against David’s stomach, only the thin fabric of his briefs between them.

David must have felt it too because he rolled his hips, pressing his own hardened cock against Patrick.

‘Fuck,’ Patrick muttered. David’s hands held Patrick firmly as they began to rock their hips against each other, moaning at the friction.

David tugged the sheet down, exposing his cock. Patrick’s mouth watered at the sight.

‘God you’re beautiful,’ Patrick said, kissing along David’s jaw, his stubble brushing against Patrick’s lips.

‘The view’s pretty good from here too,’ David replied, his mouth twisted as he fought a smile. Patrick loved that smile. Patrick loved all of David’s smiles really. Especially the ones that seemed to be reserved exclusively for Patrick.

Running his fingers through David’s chest hair, Patrick groaned at the feeling of how entirely masculine David felt under his touch.

Patrick attempted to push his briefs out of the way, but the angle was awkward. In frustration he rolled off David, long enough to strip his briefs off and collect the lube from his bedside table.

David, pulled him back to straddle his thighs, moaning loudly as Patrick seated himself across David’s legs.

‘I need to feel you,’ David said, grabbing the lube and squirting some into his hand. He gripped Patrick’s cock, stroking up and down the length, running his thumb over the head.

Patrick grabbed the lube, coating David’s cock. They both stroked each other, fists tight around their lengths. It reminded Patrick of the early days of their relationship, when everything was so new.

With his other hand, Patrick gripped David’s shoulder, keeping himself steady, his hips thrusting forward into David’s fist.

They fucked into each others hands, panting against each others lips. The world around them slipped away, faded and became forgotten. Even the unimaginable blue of the Aegean Sea, vanished into obscurity until it was just the two of them. Brown eyes on brown eyes. Hot breath against parted lips. Groans and strong hands.

‘Patrick. Holy fuck, you feel so good,’ David moaned, his hand and hips increasing in speed.

Patric could feel his own orgasm building steadily, the tightness pooling in his stomach.

‘Kiss me David,’ Patrick muttered between huffed breaths. David captured his lips with a messy kiss. Their tongues fucking against each other.

Patrick came first, his back arching as he cried out, fingers digging into David’s shoulder.

As he started to come down from his own orgasm, his hand still moving against David’s length, David grabbed Patrick and pushed him back down onto the bed. David adjusting so he was looming over Patrick.

‘Fuck. Yes,’ Patrick growled, his hand tightening around David.

The new angle made it easier for David to fuck into Patrick’s fist, as he began to chant Patrick’s name and a litany of encouragements.

The thrusting of his hips began become erratic as his orgasm washed over him, coating Patrick’s hand and their stomach’s.

‘Fuck,’ David groaned, long and loud as he rolled away and off Patrick.

Patrick rolled slightly to look at David with a smile. For the first time he realised they were facing the wrong way in the bed, their heads by the foot of the bed.

Kissing David’s shoulder, Patrick rolled from the bed, returning with a warm cloth to clean themselves.

Rather than right themselves in the bed, Patrick grabbed a pillow and propped it under their heads. They kissed slowly, the sheet pulled up around their waists, no rush, nowhere to be. Only each other and the warm breeze blowing through their window to keep them company.

===

The two days they spent together, mostly in bed, or sitting on the small balcony of Patrick’s room, and one trip to the Archaeological Museum, finally drew to an end.

David’s flight back to Toronto was in the morning. Patrick was then flying from Mykonos to Naples for the final days of Johnny and Moira’s trip.

‘I’ll see you in a few days ok?’ Patrick said, the way his hands clung desperately to David giving away how he truly felt.

David’s hands gripped Patrick’s shoulders, ‘just a couple days. Then I actually need to jet for a few days. Think that can be arranged?’

‘I think I can handle that,’ Patrick’s smile broadened.

‘David,’ Patrick ran his hands across David’s back, ‘thank you for coming to see me. It… It meant a lot.’ Patrick knew how much David cared for him, he saw it in his actions all the time, but to put himself out there like he had, to surprise Patrick this way was just another example of the depth of David’s feelings. It reaffirmed in Patrick that he was right where he was meant to be.

The taxi driver coughed impatiently, pulling them from their tiny bubble of reality.

‘A few days,’ David muttered before kissing Patrick deeply again.

Finally, and with just a little more than a hint of reluctance, they pulled apart, David climbing into the taxi with a wave.

Patrick stood in the street long after David’s taxi had disappeared over the horizon. He knew he needed to finish packing his own bag and make his way to the private airstrip that he would be flying from in a few hours, but the longer he remained tethered in place the longer he could remain connected to David.

Finally, he turned and walked back into his apartment, the space feeling more empty and cold than it ever had before.

_ A few days _ . Patrick reminded himself as he moved around the apartment, closing his bag and pulling on his jacket. He ran his fingers over the brim of his hat, remembering how it looked on David’s head.

Patrick wasn’t sure what his future would bring, he had hopes and plans, and they all circled around David. His confidence that David would be ready for that future soon grew daily. A few more days and they would be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	14. Farewell Toronto

There was so much screaming. And shouting. And crying. As National Revenue collected the Rose’s belongings and began to remove them from the house each member of the Rose family rushed to pack their personal belongings.

David rushed past his mother sobbing on the floor of her wig room as her collection was stuffed unceremoniously into bags.

Johnny threw papers and his suits into a bag. Alexis shouted down her phone at Stavros. David entered his room and started throwing his clothes into his bags. Knits and jeans tumbled together. There was no time to worry about the correct method of packing that he would meticulously adhere to in a normal situation. National Revenue stripping them of everything was anything but normal.

As David threw his toiletries into a bag he saw it. The Chicago fridge magnet. Patrick. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. That was over. David sat on the end of the bed. His world crumbling around him anew. He knew that Patrick wouldn’t follow him, wherever the Rose family were sent. He couldn’t ask Patrick to do that, even if he thought for a moment he would accept.

He could imagine Patrick, along with the rest of the staff being taken into a room and told that they were no loger employed, that any wages they were owed were lost and that they needed to pack and leave immediately.

He couldn’t really blame Patrick. Their relationship had been built on private jets, flying all over the world and money. Yes Patrick had been different, but David knew it was hopeless to think he was  _ that _ different. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket. Hoping that he would at least be able to say goodbye to David.

There was already a message from Patrick waiting for him.

**I’m so sorry David.** . He took a breath through his tears and replied.

_ Me too. I’ll miss you. _

**Can you give me some time?** David stared at the message. He knew what that meant. It was over. Patrick was trying to let him down gently but David could read between the lines. As a sob bubbled up in his chest as he replied.

_ Ok. Goodbye. _ He turned off his phone, grief overwhelming him, tears making his vision blur. He refused to turn his phone back on any time soon. He suspected he wouldn’t be needing it anyway.

When he finished packing his belongings, grief making his limbs heavy and slow, he rejoined the family. They were sat down as their family portrait was taken away and told that they would only be left one asset. Schitt’s Creek. The town that Johnny had bought David as a joke for his birthday when he was younger.

They would be loaded onto a bus like they were cattle and shipped off into the wilds to somehow restart their lives with nothing.

Their days of luxury and excess were over. None of them knew what the future held. And it was absolutely terrifying.

As their bus journey began David felt anger bubble up inside him, joining his grief. Anger, not directed at Patrick, but at himself. Anger that he had thought that Patrick was different. That Patrick wasn’t like the others and wanted David, not just the benefits being with David brought. What felt worse was that he couldn’t share his grief with anyone. Alexis knew about their relationship but she was too absorbed in messaging and calling Starvos to worry about her brother’s broken heart and it felt pointless to tell his parents about what had been the best relationship he had ever had now that it was over.

Resting his head back against the seat of the bus, he focused on his breathing. Crying on a bus for hours to their new home wasn’t a good look. Moira already had that monopolised anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	15. All Roads Lead to Schitt's Creek

Schitt’s Creek was the ass end of the world. They had arrived in hell. And arrived by bus at that. 18 hours and four buses later the Rose family were dropped unceremoniously out the front of a motel.

David looked at the single bed in the room he would be sharing with his sister, with disdain. There was no saving grace about the motel. The girl at the front counter had potential, a part of David’s brain supplied, but grief pushed that thought away. He wasn’t ready to connect with other people. They had lost everything from their past life. None of them were ready to start rebuilding. 

The first night, no one slept. Moira cried. Alexis sat on her phone, sure that Stavros would be picking her up any day. Johnny muttered to himself about Eli and his betrayal. David stared at the stained ceiling and thought of Patrick, his fingers tracing the edge of the magnet, his final reminder of their time together.

Time didn’t particularly help. David got a job as a bag boy at the local supermarket and lasted all of half an hour. His grief made it almost impossible to get out of bed, and much like the rest of his family, he didn’t particularly see the point of going on most days.

Stevie had ended up being a support for him. And when they got high together for the first time four weeks after they arrived David let himself cry for the first time. And instead of talking about the lost riches as Stevie had expected David talked about Patrick. About losing what they had shared together.

David sometimes thought about turning his phone back on, finger hovering over the button, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Somehow it being off meant that he could imagine there was a message from Patrick waiting for him. Knowing that wasn’t the case was too painful to bare in the moment. His life was a mess, living with one delusion didn’t seem that harmful. He wasn’t ready to face his future knowing there would be no more messages from the man he loved.

=== 

It had been six weeks since they arrived in Schitt’s Creek. Six weeks of absolute hell. Six weeks of listening to his mother cry through the paper thin walls. Six weeks of sleeping next to Alexis. And worst of all, six weeks without Patrick.

David didn’t really expect Patrick to follow him to the middle of nowhere. With everything that happened, Patrick lost his job too. Lost his own future. David knew that Patrick would find his feet again, unlike the Rose family. Someone would hire him, possibly even the person who would buy the Rose’s jet at the government auction. Patrick always seemed like the kind of guy that would land on his feet.

David stared into his half drunk coffee, slouched down in his seat at the cafe. He’d had to get out the motel, he couldn’t deal with his mother locking herself in the closet again. The world around him fading as he studied the rich brown of his drink and tried to forget about how similar it was to the eyes of a pilot.

‘Excuse me,’ a voice pushed through the haze of David’s thoughts, ‘I’m looking for the Rose residence.’

He looked up, eyes focusing. Twyla stood at the counter talking to a man. The man was facing away from David. 

_ It can’t be _ David thought to himself. The thought of Patrick had been haunting him since the moment he arrived in Schitt’s Creek, so it didn’t strike David as impossible that he would start hallucinating him too.

The man wore blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt. David’s heart started racing, wishing against all his logic.

‘Residence? Do you mean the motel?’ Twyla asked, pulling David back to the presence.

‘Motel?’ the man said, scratching the back of his head. 

‘Yeah. They live in the motel down the road,’ he watched Twyla point towards the window. The man turned, eyes following Twyla’s direction.

He hadn’t turned completely, but it was enough. It was Patrick. Standing in Cafe Tropical in Schitt’s Creek. It wasn’t a hallucination. It was really him. David felt tears flood to his eyes.

‘Thanks so much,’ Patrick said with a smile. David opened his mouth to speak but found his voice gone. Silently he watched Patrick turn and walk away.

Forcing himself to his shaky feet, David headed for the door. It felt like a dream, and maybe it was. Even Patrick in a dream was better than no Patrick at all.

He stepped out into the warm day. Patrick was walking across the street, still walking away.

‘Wait,’ David said, his voice coming out weakly. Patrick stopping in front of the shut down general store, almost like he heard something but wasn’t sure.

David froze on the front step of the cafe and watched, stuck in place.

Patrick looked up at the store, he seemed frozen in place too, staring up at the large windows covered in ‘For Lease’ signs. David took his chance and used the last bit of energy his legs has left and started to slowly walk towards Patrick.

When he was halfway across the street Patrick turned. Patrick’s eyes fluttered, his mouth twisted like he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry. 

‘David,’ his voice came out quiet.

David stopped himself just in front of Patrick, fighting every fibre in his body that wanted to throw himself into Patrick’s arms.

‘What are you doing here?’ David asked, ‘if you came to get the money my dad owes you, there isn’t any.’

Patrick’s brow furrowed, confusion washing over his features.

‘Is that what you think? David, I came for you. I never cared about the money. I want to be with you. If you want me,’ Patrick said, the last part coming out heavy with nerves.

‘But…’ David started, not able to find the words.

‘I tried calling you but you never responded. I even called your dad but I think he thought I was after my salary so ignored me,’ Patrick said with a low laugh.

‘But what about your job? What about flying?’ David was confused.

‘Do you remember when I told you about why I became a pilot?’ Patrick asked, his hand skimming up David’s arm. The slight touch felt like electricity lighting up David’s nerves.

David remembered.  _ I felt lost. Flying, being a pilot, helped me run away. It helped me search for what I was looking for. _ David nodded. He would always remember that conversation. They had talked as they flew through blue skies.

‘I don’t need to run away anymore. I found what I was looking for,’ Patrick said.

David let out a wet laugh, tears running down his face instantly. All his walls crumbling down as Patrick stood before him.

Then Patrick was pulling him forward. Pulling him into a tight embrace. David felt Patrick kiss his neck, only making his smile wider, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick’s neck.

‘Are you sure?’ David asked, tearing running down his face.

‘Easiest decision of my life,’ Patrick replied with a gentle smile as he wiped away the tears on David’s cheek.

‘But there aren’t any airports around here,’ David said, gripping tightly to Patrick, like he might disappear if he let him go, ‘you couldn’t even crop dust around here.’

Patrick bit his lip, David watched as Patrick’s face grew serious. He recognised the look. It was how Patrick looked when he was deciding how best to tell someone something that might be hard to hear.

‘Did I ever tell you what I did with my wages from when we flew together?’ he asked.

David shook his head. He never asked. He didn’t want to think about Patrick being paid when they were together, it would have made it feel too close to his other relationships. Too much like Patrick was using him.

‘I never felt comfortable being paid when I flew with you. It made what we have feel cheap. It wasn’t work… being with you. I shouldn’t have been paid to do it,’ Patrick looked nervous but pressed on, ‘but I could hardly tell you dad that without getting you in trouble and losing my job.’

‘True,’ David said, trying to guess where this story was going. Money wasn’t something David really wanted to talk about, since they had none.

‘I saved it. I put all that money in a high interest account and left it there,’ Patrick looked at David, brown eyes full of love. David still didn’t understand.

‘What were you planning on doing with the money?’ David asked. Patrick was smart, but surely he hadn’t predicted the downfall of the Rose family. Patrick wouldn’t have earned enough to pull the Rose family from their situation, even if that was what he was offering.

‘I thought that once I’d saved up enough we could open a store together. The store you talked about in Barcelona. Then we wouldn’t have to hide our relationship from your family. We’d be free to be together… if you wanted that,’ Patrick flexed his fingers nervously. 

‘I always wanted that. I hated hiding you,’ David whispered.

_ Maybe we don’t need to hide forever _ , Patrick had said to him in Vancouver. David hadn’t understood what he had meant then, but as Patrick spoke, his comment began to make more sense.

‘It’s why I took so long to get here. To you. I was sorting out my finances,’ Patrick continued, ‘it isn’t really enough so we would need to apply for some local grants, and I’ve rented a room from Ray, the real estate guy. I can do some part time work for him. With all of that, I think we can make it work.’

‘Patrick,’ David said, stopping Patrick’s ramble in its tracks, ‘what the fuck are you talking about?’

‘The store David. Your store... Our store,’ Patrick turned and looked to his left. David followed his gaze.

The general store had closed a few weeks prior. In David’s opinion, it was one of the biggest wastes of space in the town. Curated properly the store could have been something special. Instead they kept the foot cream beside the cereal and wine beside the toilet paper.

Now that he looked closer, David saw a new sign. One that hadn’t been there when he had looked last time.  _ Leased _ .

He looked back at Patrick, stunned, ‘you did this?’

Patrick blushed, ‘if you don’t like the idea. Or hate the space we don’t have to do it. I only got to see it in pictures Ray sent but it just reminded me so much of everything you described. I still need to finalise the paperwo—-’ David silenced Patrick by pulling him into a searing kiss. Patrick grunted in shock but was soon kissing David in reply, desperate and full of every emotion that had built over the six weeks apart.

‘I love you’ David breathed against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick laughed, ‘is that a yes?’ running his hands up David’s back.

‘Yes. Yes. I love you,’ David kissed him again.

All of a sudden, losing their money didn’t seem like the end of the world. To David at least. With Patrick in his arms, David knew it would work out. He knew that his parents would be shocked when they saw Patrick, and shocked further still when they told them about their relationship, but David felt stronger now. He could handle it. He could handle anything with Patrick by his side.

He could suddenly see his future laid out before him. Opening a store, building their lives together, building their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
